HTTYD Changed Fate
by NightFire26
Summary: Same story but with a change, will this change be better or for worse for the both of a lone Night Fury and a misfit outcast of his village? What decision does one make before this change and what will be the outcome of it. R&R.
1. The Beginning

**Well this is my second time attempting to make a story but this will follow the movie before it deviates away from the plot after a few chapters.**

**I dont own HTTYD, so without further ado lets get on with the story.**

**Oh and side note I have a small legend for this so you can understand whats going on.**

**"**Human Speak**"**

'Human Though'

**"Human Yelling or Screaming"**

**::**Dragon Speak**::**

**::Dragon Screeching::**

**:**Dragon Thought**:**

**Remember humans can't understand what dragons say.**

* * *

Hiccup was looking at his journal of a scribbled out map of Berk with many Xs on it. He looks up from his journal with his eyes closed, opens his eyelids and for a second he sighs. He marks another X on the journal before furiously scribbling on it, he puts his charcoal pencil in the nook of the journal and closes the small book. He then puts it in a pocket inside his vest jacket, kicking a rock as he aimlessly walks in the forest located at Raven Point.

"Oh this is stupid. The gods hate me. Some people lose a knife or a mug. Noo not me, I manage to lose an entire DRAGON!"

Out of frustration Hiccup slaps at a stray branch, but in retaliation it swings right back at him and strikes him right across the face with a small cry of pain resounding from the scrawny Viking. He looks at the branch with a glare, gently rubbing his left cheek until he looks up at the tree in surprise.

The tree was ripped in half as if something heavy and big smashed right into it. Hiccup looks down to see a trench following where the tree toppled over. With growing curiosity and hope he makes his way through the trench and as he was about to go over the other side, he suddenly gasps and crouches back down hoping he wasn't seen. Hiccup peeks over the edge before clumsily jumping over the edge and makes his way over to a large boulder to hide. The scrawny Viking pulls out his dagger, trying to calm his already racing heart. Steeling himself, he makes his way to the other side of the boulder to see in front of him was the Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, but what was different about this was that the dragon was restrained in a pair of bolas and why, well lets take a flashback a few hours ago.

_-Flashback-_

_It all started when Hiccup woke to the sounds of screaming and roaring outside, he makes his way to the door opening it just to close it back immediately to the sight of a monstrous nightmare spewing fire at him. Hiccup leaning on the door as he breathed out one word. "Dragons." Now you see most people would leave, not them. They're Vikings as they have stubbornness issues. After waiting for another minute Hiccup opens the door and runs out and into the battlefield filled with dragons and warrior Vikings. He was pushed and shoved around,ducking below a log and tripped from a small explosion in front of him. A random Viking jumps on top of him with a war cry before in a split second he smiles with a greeting. "Mornin." The man then runs off as Hiccup picks himself off the ground and running along. Seeing a Viking trying to pound a boulder looking dragons face in before flinging off the annoying attacker off itself. Hiccup ran only to receive questioning insults and telling him to get back inside. _

_Hiccup would have been scorched, ending his own life from a strafing dragon blowing fire across his path if it weren't for a big burly arm hoisting him back away from the roaring fire of death. The man pulls the small boy to his eye level screaming questionably to anyone, pointing to the boy. "What is he doing out-" seeing as no one would answer his question he pulls the boy to his face. "What are you doing out!? Get back inside." He lets go of Hiccup as the man shoves him forward quickly. The man in question is named Stoick the Vast, Chief of their tribe. It is believed when he was a baby he popped a Nadders head clean off its shoulders. Does Hiccup believe it? Stoick sees a retreating Nadder with a sheep in its claws. He picks up a wagon and effortlessly throws it at the Nadder, effectively hitting it, making it squawk in pain and surprise as it let go of the sheep. Yes, Yes he does. _

_Stoick turns his attention to a warrior viking. "What do we have." The man gives him info to the current raid. "Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Nadders, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Explosion resounds behind Stoick as hot pieces of wood flies above their heads. All the Vikings around except for Stoick, ducks below their shields as a piece of burning wood lands on Stoicks' right shoulder guard. "Any Night Furies?" Stoick questions the viking once more as he brushes off the annoying piece of fiery wood. "None so far." The viking said warily around his surroundings. "Good." Hiccup reaches to a blacksmith, entering inside and grabbing a smithing apron where a big Viking with a balding head and blond mustache, he is missing a right arm and a left leg replaced with a pair of tongs for his right arm and a peg leg. His Name is Gobber the Belch. "Ah so much ta join te party, id though you been carried off." He said in a lightening mood. "Aw me, Na they don't know what to do with all this." Hiccup said flexing is scrawny arms. "well they need toothpick don' they." Gobber said with a bit of sarcasm.  
_

_Ignoring it, Hiccup goes to the front stall window where Vikings drop off their dull or bent weapons and wait for new ones. Hiccup picks up the weapons and drops them on top of the coals of the bellows. He goes to a heating fan and puts all of his weight on top of it to fan air to heat up the coals. Hiccup is Gobbers apprentice since he was little... well littler. Suddenly a Nightmare sets off a house on fire with its sticky flames as a viking screams out fire. Hiccup goes to the window seeing a group of teens dousing the flames with water. There was The big chubby boy named Fishlegs, The squabbling fraternal twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, The egostatic Snoutlout, and Astrid. At that time a random fireball explodes behind the group, giving them a heroic look. Hiccup looks on to the passing teens as he was about to join them before being grabbed by a pair of tongs from Gobber himself, dragged back inside of the shop as Hiccup groaned. "Aww come on let me out. I need to make my mark." Hiccup said in hopes Gobber would let him out. Gobber drops the boy gently giving him a look. "Oh youv' made plenty o marks, all in da wrong places." Gobber said poking Hiccup with his prosthetic hand in the chest to get his point across. Hiccup tries to convince him again. "Please just two minutes, ill kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup added. _

_Gobber starts pointing out with his fingers. "You can't lif an axe, you can' swing a sword, you can' even throw one o these." He finished picking up a pair of bolas before a random viking pokes himself through the window and snatches the bolas away from him. The viking then takes down a Gronckle by using the bolas to wrap it around said dragon, making it collapse on the ground in a heap. Hiccup immediately goes to the back of the smith shop where a strange circular wagon sits at. "Ok but this will throw it for me." Hiccup said as he pats the contraption. But fate had another idea, as the contraption suddenly opens and a giant looking crossbow pops open, throwing a pair of unopened bolas at Gobber as it narrowly misses him and hits an unlucky Viking outside the stall window in the head. Effectively knocking the poor Viking out. Gobber starts to point accusingly at the contraption. "Now see heer is what I'm talkin about." "Just a mild calibration issue-" Hiccup defended but was cut off from Gobber. "look Hiccup, if you wan to get out there to fight dragons you got to stop all...this." Gobber said gesturing to Hiccup with his hands. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said a bit offended. "Yes tha's it stop being all o you." _

_Hiccup starts to wave a finger at Gobber. "Ohhhhh." Hiccup said in a mocking voice. "Ohhhhh yea." Gobber copied. "You are playing a dangerous game. Keeping all this raw Vikingness.. contained. There will be consiquences!" Hiccup threatened. "I'll take my chances, Sword. Sharpened. Now." Gobber said nonchantly as he tosses a dull sword to Hiccup. He makes his way to a sharpening stone, placing the sword on the spinning stone, making sparks fly from the sword. 'One day ill get out there.' Hiccup thought. ' A Nadder head will possibly get me at least noticed.' A group of Nadders start to heard a couple of sheep around. 'A Gronckle is tough, taking one of those down will definetly get me a girlfriend.' A few Gronckles fly off with a spit over a fire full of fish. 'A Zippleback two heads, twice the status.' The Zippleback spews gas inside a house before another head ignites the gas, blowing it up. "They found the sheep." A Viking said a group mans a catapult and fires at the group of Nadders, the giant rock hitting an unlucky Nadder square in the chest. Stoick was part of the crew as he notices flames licking up to where they were before a big red dragon covered in flames shows itself. 'And there's the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they have this nasty habit to set themselves on fire.' _

_"**RELOAD**. Ill take care of this." Stoick ordered as he engaged the Nightmare. Bashing its head as he missed from being chomped in half by it. 'But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one that ever seen-' The nightmare stopped and retreated as a strange sound appears. 'we call it the-' "**Night Fury!**" A Viking yelled out. "**Get Down!**__" another said as all the viking on the Island ducks below their shields. Stoick looking up as a now Ballistic screech is heard and before long a blue fireball is seen streaking and exploding square in the middle of the catapult tower, making the top half start to crumble. "**JUMP!**" Stoick ordered to his men as they all jumped off the crumbing tower from getting crushed by the heavy wood and stone. Hiccup pokes his head out the window to watch the spectacle unfold. 'This thing never steals food, never shows itself and-' Another ballistic screech is heard, and a second later another hot blue fireball flying its way to its destination. Hitting the bottom half perfectly in the middle as the remnants of the tower crumbled in a heap of broken stone and burning wood. 'Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.' _

_Hiccup sees Gobber replace his prosthetic tong with an axe, as the man stands at the entrance of the smithing shop looking at Hiccup. "Man the fort Hiccup they need me out there." Before he leaves he stops and turns around giving a stern look. "Stay. Put. There." Hiccup looks at Gobber innocently to Gobbers orders. "You know what I mean." Gobber finished with a war cry joining in the fray. Said boy waits for a minute before running to the back as he folds the ballista back in the wagon and closing the door, locking the small hinge. He runs out of the shop with his invention with vikings yelling to him to come back only for Hiccup to keep running and replying he would come back. Meanwhile as a group of Nadders corner a heard of sheep, out of nowhere Stoick come bounding for the Nadders net in hand. Throwing the net at the group of bird like dragons entrapuring them, one making a futile escape by spewing its magnesium fire just for Stoick to jump and forcibly clamp its mouth shut. "Brace yourself, the devils still have juice in them." Stoick shouted out._

_Hiccup reaches to a cliff where a lone deserted catapult tower stands, slamming the handles on the ground as he opens and sets up his contraption named The Mauler. He loads a set of bolas in the barrel of the crossbow ballista and starts to search the sky. "Cmon, Give me something to shoot at Give me something to shoot at." Hiccup repeatedly muttered to himself. He waits as he hears a small dragonic cry. seeing some of the stars being obscured by something, he immediately knew what it was as he could hear the unmistakeable ballistic cry of a Night Fury. Looking down the sights he aims where the Night Fury would possibly strike at. The catapult tower. As a blue fireball is suddenly streaming downwards in the air, it hits dead center of the tower making it explode in a brilliance of crumbled stone, broken wood, and the roar of blue flames. Hiccup sees the silhouette of the Night Fury fly by from the light of the flames, Hiccup following the projection of the dragon before closing his eyes and blindly shooting his contraption. _

_The recoil sends him off his feet and on his butt painfully as the bolas fly in the air. Ignoring the pain he sits up only to hear something wrapping itself from something and a dragons cry, he sees the mass fly right to the direction of Ravens Point. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he had just done. "Did I hit it?" Hiccup whispered to himself. before jumping up in glee. "Oh I Hit It! Did anybody see that." Hiccup said in triumph, expecting to see a group of Vikings and his father clap to his accomplishment. But yet again it seemed fate wanted to have some fun, Hiccup hearing a crunch of wood behind him he sees a Monstrous Nightmare behind him. ::I did:: It said staring at the boy. Hiccup just deflates to seeing the big dragon. "Except for you." Hiccup said sarcastically as he sees the Nightmare prepare to lunge for him. Hiccup quick on his feet starts to run for his life screaming. Stoick is working at securing the trapped Nadders before hearing a scream. The man turns to see the misfit running with a Nightmare hot in pursuit.  
_

_Stoick sighs before turning to the men also securing the Nadders down. "**Do not let them escape.**" Stoick orders as he runs to rescue the boy, a viking replying back to Stoick orders. Hiccup narrowly misses the gel like fire from the Nightmare with a startled cry. He run right behind a torch tower as more fire suddenly splatters behind the post from Hiccup as he cringes from the sudden heat. He looks to his right seeing if he lost the dragon unknown to him that the Nightmare was on his left about to chomp him in two. Before that could happen Stoick appears and punches the Nightmare square in the jaw, making the beast back up. Stoick takes an offensive position readjusting his helmet. The Nightmare tries to burn the Chief but what came out was a bit of flames not even landing halfway to the Viking. The Nightmares face scrunches up in slight fear to its predicament, Stoick smiles to himself as the tables were turned to his favor. "Your all out." _

_With an angered grunt he starts to punch the Nightmare in its face. The dragon knowing it lost retreated and flew away. Stoick composed himself as he turned to the post where the boy in distress hid. Oh and there one more thing you have to know. The wooden post unable to hold the heavy weight no longer due to the fire burning through the wood broke off as it topped over showing Hiccup standing there. The bowl broke off the post as it rolled down the bridge as Hiccup cringed from every startled cry heard below. Hiccup turned his attention to the now angry and embarrassed Chief. " Sorry... Dad." Hiccup said guiltily. The fiery bowl rolls down to where the group of Vikings were keeping secured the trapped Nadders, seeing the bowl come their way the Vikings ran, freeing the Nadders from the Net. The village now grouped up where the Chief and son stood watched as most of the Dragons left with half of their food supply. Hiccup just looks at his father. "Ok.. but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup said. Stoick ruffly grabs Hiccup as he started to drag the boy home. _

_"But it's not like last few times dad. I actually really hit it. I had a very clear shot while you guys were busy. It just landed somewhere by Ravens Point." Hiccup just continued hoping his father listened. "Lets get a search party before it-" He was interrupted by Stoick letting him go and yelling at him. "**Stop!**" Stoick tries to calm down before speaking again. "Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster fall, can you not see I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." Hiccup tries to lighten the mood. "well between you and me the village needs a little less feeding don't you think." A few Vikings places their hands on their stomachs offended. "This is not a joke Hiccup. Why can't you follow the simplest orders." "I just can't help myself, I see a Dragon and I just have to just.. kill it. you know that's who I am dad." Hiccup tried to defend himself. Stoick just sighs placing his giant hand on his forehead. "You are many things Hiccup, but a Dragon killer is not one of them." Gobber comes up behind the boy knowing what was to come next as Stoick turned to his friend. "Bring him back to the house, and make sure he stays there." _

_Gobber lightly slaps Hiccup upside the head with his good hand as they both walked on. He sees the group of teens watching the scene that occurred earlier. Some laughing at Hiccup, Fishlegs staying silent but Astrid only ignoring everyone as she sharpened her favorite axe. "Quite the performance there. It helped." Snotlout mocked. "Thank you thank you I was trying." Hiccup defended. Gobber roughly shoved Snotlout to the ground by grabbing onto his head, hearing the twins snicker Snotlout stands up laughing like nothing happened. Hiccup and Gobber are seen walking up a path to a house on the highest part of the village. "I really did hit one." Hiccup tried to convince Gobber to his latest but ignored achievement. "Sure you did." "He never listens." "It runs in da family." Gobber pointed out. "And when he does he has this disappointed scowl like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich." Hiccup tries to imitate his father in a mock voice.  
_

_"Excuse me barmaid, I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a boy with large beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here this is a talking fish bone." "Now you'r getting this all wrong." Gobber interrupted. "It's not on da outside he likes. Its inside ya that he can' stand." Gobber reasoned. "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said sarcastically. " Look da poin is stop tryin to be something your' not." "I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup exasperated as he entered in his home and closed the door. Gobber just shook his head and walked off, unknowingly Hiccup exiting his home from the back door and running off into the woods to search for his prize.  
_

_-End Flashback-_

Hiccup stared at the black legend before him tied up in the bolas as Hiccup walked to the dragon first in caution then thinking it was dead he walked faster to it in excitement. "I-I did it... oh I actually did it. Oh this fixes everything, YES." Hiccup places his foot on the dragons left forepaw in triumph. "I have brought down this mighty beast." But suddenly its forepaw moved, easily shoving Hiccup back as it made a pained grunt. Hiccup stumbled back with his back against the boulder with his dagger in hand pointing at the dragon in fear, realizing it was still alive. Hiccup inches closer to the Night Fury easing a bit knowing it won't be able to escape the bindings. He sees the dragon wide awake with its jade green eyes staring at him. Hiccup looks at the dragons hypnotic stare before looking back to its chest and mustering up all of his courage as he holds the dagger pointing downwards to its chest.

"I'm-I'm going to kill you dragon... I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father." He muttered. "I'm a viking..." he said more to himself rather than the dragon, but looks back at the dragons eyes and yells at it with as much hate as he could. "I'M A VIKING." ::Are you?:: the dragon grunted in pain questioning the boy. He breaks his gaze from the dragons own as he prep to plunge his small weapon upon the dragons heart. ::Ok you are!:: Hiccup looked back to see its eyes one more time and froze there. He could see it there clearly, the fear it had in its eyes. The fear of death and pleading him for its life, not even trying to fight back as it saw it was going to die. Hiccup pulled away from the gaze... from those almost intelligent emotional eyes. As he closed his own, mustering himself to strike it down with his dagger and end its life, hearing a defeated wail from the dragon itself resigning to its fate.

Hiccup tried to bring it down but gave up and placed his palms and the hilt of the dagger on his forehead. He opens his eyes to see the dragon breath heavily seemingly as if trying to enjoy its last breaths of life before it's taken away by death. Hiccup looks down at the packed dirt and grass in guilt. "I did this." as he started to walk away he stopped, looking down at his dagger then back to the bound Night Fury. He looks back to the direction of his village one last time before looking back at the dragon again. "I'm probably going to regret this."

-Night Fury-

I waited for the impending doom to come over me. For the iron claw the fledgling human held ready to plunge down upon me and take my life away mercilessly. I could just see the smile of satisfaction on his face as he listens to my pained wails. As he cuts out my heart from my lifeless body. I waited and waited, but... it never came. Did he feel merciful and given me a quick painless death? If so then I never knew death can be this lonely, so... dark and secluded. But when I tried to move I can feel the searing pain that the vines had done to my bruised, beaten, and chaffed body and I can still feel myself bound down, and I realized I was still alive. I was grateful I was still alive but at the same time fearful to why. Did he change his mind and went back to get others as to cage me like the others to be used as a punching bag? Or did he leave me just so I could starve to death?

I do not know as I just rested myself, waiting what fate would give unto me. After a few seconds of silence that's when I heard a sound that would rack my mind with endless questions. The sound of an iron claw scraping against vine. I immediately snapped my eyes open and looked down where the fledgling is. :Why is he cutting the vines?: :Why is he freeing me?: And many other questions ran through my head. But I was happy that I would be finally free once more. As the last vine that bound me snapped. With reflexes that a dragon of my species have gifted for, I pounced and pinned down the fledgling on his back. My paw on his neck ready to snap it at any second.

I stared down at the human male with anger and hate. I was expecting the same from him, but surprised by a different reaction from him instead. But hid my surprise in myself, he was emanating fear and I can smell it clearly as a cloudless day. I thought of just ending the fledglings life here right now, but thought against it as he just spared my life. So in return I will do the same. Even though I'm a fledgling myself, our species are known to be merciful. But instead of letting him go, I think a punishment should be in place to this supposed 'Viking' of a fledgling. Something so horrible it would humiliate him for the rest of his life. Using my paw that held him down, I shredded the upper section of his second skin off. I know that this skin was not literally part of him as in my younger summers I've seen others of his kind use others animals skin to cover themselves. I then ripped off his lower section of the skin, as he now lays there naked.

I can see his expression clearly, thinking I was going to eat him instead of torch him or claw the male to death. I looked down to where his manhood would be and was just surprised to see it out limp and not inside a sheath. ::weird:: I mustered. But just put the thought of it at the back of my mind. I bent lower to his manhood and gently licked it. I can see his body shudder by the touch and hear him elicit a small moan. Seeing his expression change from fear to feeling flustered. He covered his male hood with his tiny paws, seeing this action I bared my fangs at him with a deep threatening growl. ::Don't even think about it!::

Seemingly like if he understood he begrudgingly removed his small paws away from his lower area, giving a satisfying snort I continued my ministrations, feeling his member erecting and feeling hard on my tongue. Hearing his small pitiful moans, at that moment I had this feeling to satisfy my own carnal desires on this scrawny fledgling, seeing as his member was erect and throbbing with life. I noticed he was about to try to run but a paw on his chest stopped him there with my snout dangerously close to his own. Seeing him cower before me, I inwardly laughed to myself to seeing as how submissive he was and licked his member to make his now semi limp manhood erect again. I moved forwards a bit feeling his male hood graze my wet and puckered slit.

Moaning as I plunged myself down upon him, It hurt at first but I got used to it quickly as I could feel his small mating tool slightly push against my innocence. With one paw still firm on his chest I started to rock up and down repeatedly. Moaning and growling in pleasure, as I humped up and down on the boy. I can hear his startled cry at first, then turned into what could be pained moans of embarrassment. Heck I would be humiliated as well if I was a 'Human' and a dragon raped me, but I'm not. ::Ohhhh...:: I can feel a rising sensation course through my body as hot juices of my female liquids covered the fledglings phallus and leak from my slit, as the sensation intensified. Not knowing what this feeling is as this was my first time doing this, I kept my quick pace, trying to embed as much of that male hood inside me as possible. As my pleasured moans turned into feral cries of ecstasy as the feeling became unbearable, and with one last downwards thrust. I felt like as if my body explode into millions of pieces and brought back together, as I let out a guttural roar.

Realizing that I just experienced my first climax... ohh it felt wonderful as I can feel my inner walls clamp shut upon the humans male hood and globs of female juices spurted out from within me. As the feeling vanished I was inhaling and exhaling as much air as possible, slightly exhausted from the session I had earlier as my own musk filled the air. I could see why the females of my species enjoyed this kind of activity as the males do as I just experienced it myself. But the thing that confused me is the fact they would sometime chat about the hot feeling they receive afterwards. But I haven't felt that feeling at all, was I doing it wrong or was there something I was missing that I overheard.

But enough of that for now, as I noticed the fledgling below me with his member still imbedded into me. I pulled out reluctantly with a whine and faced him again. I can see and smell the musk that permeated the air from him and his red flustered face, with a glare and a defiant roar I bounded off using the boulder behind me to help for take off I started to fly off. ::That should teach you not to mess with any of us again:: I roared out at him. I felt off-balance for some reason and daunted to me that I was losing control and altitude, my right side contacting painfully on a rock face. I saw a cove of sorts ahead and crashed into it. Trying to lift myself off the ground, seeing as I was about to crash again. I let out an enraged roar as my body plummeted on the unforgiving dirt. Feeling pain and exhaustion overcome me I let darkness overcome my mind.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Hiccup woke to the sounds of crickets and the moon shining brightly. Trying to recollect his thought he suddenly remembered what transpired before hand. The Night Fury pinning him, it ripping off his cloths as if about to eat him. Then the dragon violating him, and afterwards it daunted on him it was a she as the dragoness raped him. And last but not least roaring in his face as it flew off, Hiccup picking himself off the ground with his dagger in hand naked only taking a few steps before passing out. Hiccup picked himself off the ground with his dagger, looking back to the shredded cloths. Hiccup was thankful it was night-time as he made his way through the village. Almost being caught by the gang, as he grabbed a cloak from the hanging strings as he made his way to the back door of his house.

Hiccup saw his father home stoking the coals of the fire with his back turned to him. Hiccup was making his way to his bedroom as his father lifted his head up. "Hiccup." Hiccup wincing being caught stopped his accent. 'Might as well get this over with.' Hiccup thought. "Um dad I need to talk to you." Hiccup spoke. "I need to speak to you too son." Stoick then noticed Hiccup half-naked. "what are you doing with my cloak?" Stoick questioned. "Oh um uh you know that's a very good um question.. you see I was taking a dip near a river and for some reason the river took my cloths away from me. Yea that's umm.. why." Stoick gave a stern glare. "A dip? You were taking a Dip! Did anyone see you out stark naked!" Stoick bellowed. "No no no no.. no one did that's why I came back late at night, that's why." Hiccup was grateful Stoick was inattentive around him as if knowing if Stoick saw Hiccups' lower half, he would clearly see what transpired, Hiccup knew there would be more questions afterwards to how this happened and who did it. "Fine... get cleaned up and dressed, I have something to say to ya." Stoick dismissed.

Hiccup made his way to the outhouse, Scrubbing himself clean of the evidence earlier. He scrubbed his skin raw. Even though he still felt dirty. Dressing himself with new clean cloths Hiccup makes his way back inside. Stoick was standing there, waiting for Hiccup impatiently. "Son." "Dad." and at the same time they spoke what they were going to say to each other. "Iv'e decided you're going to fight dragons/ Iv'e decided I don't want to fight Dragons." The both look at each other with a simultaneous 'what?' "Um you go first." Stoick offered. "Um no no you uh go first." Hiccup replied. "Ok.. You get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning." Stoick spoke out. Hiccup began to slightly panic as he stammered. "Oh uh oh man I should have gone first, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings. But do we have enough bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings." "You'll need this." Stoick said handing Hiccup an axe not even listening to Hiccups ranting.

"But I don't want to fight Dragons." Hiccup pleaded. "yes you do." Stoick chuckled. "Dad rephrase: I can't kill Dragons." Hiccup tried to reason. "Of course you will kill Dragons." Stoick started to lose his good mood. "Aren't you listening?" Hiccup responded. "this is serious son." Stoick almost bellowed. Showing he meant business and dropped the fatherly role. "When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you." Stoick affirmed, picking up the axe for emphasis and dropping it back to Hiccup. Stoick started to fix Hiccups pose as he pointed to certain things as he gave his lecture. "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of... this." Stoick finishes gesturing to Hiccup. "You just pointed to all of me." Hiccup complained.

"Deal?" Stoick said. "This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup pointed out. "Deal!" Stoick said with more force to his voice. "Deal." Hiccup gave in. He sees Stoick pick up a supply basket. "Good. Train hard and I'll be back... probably." Stoick mentioned as he made his way to the door. "And I'll be here... maybe. Hiccup muttered as Stoick shut the door behind him. Hiccup just sighed as he dropped the axe unceremoniously to the floor, Ignoring it he went up to his sleeping quarters. Not even caring about what he wore, Hiccup collapsed right onto his bed pulling the sheets over him as the thoughts of what transpired today ran through his mind.

'Why did I free the Dragon?' 'Why did the Dragon do what it did to me?' and all the other thoughts as he tried to go to sleep. But all he ended up was a restless dreamless slumber through the night as to wake up early tomorrow for Dragon training.


	2. Past Time

**Hey guys yea sorry that i kept you all waiting just school and stuff getting in the way, but I did promise I would give you a second chapter and lo and behold there is one so cheers *Claps paws together* hehe hope you like this chapter as I liked writing it but let me know if you like it or not or if there are places for improvements in a review. Oh and another note I will put up a Poll concerned about this story so onto reading.**

* * *

-Night Fury-

I woke up feeling as if my whole body crashed into a mountain at full speed. With my sight blurry, a splitting headache, and pain lacing everywhere when I moved. I waited till my sight cleared up and my pounding head ceased. I looked around the cove for some cover then I saw a cave of sorts covered with tree roots sticking everywhere so I decided to stand even when my body protested in pain from the movements. With every pained step I willed myself to at least get into some form of cover from the elements, coming closer and closer to my destination. When I entered the cave I was surprised yet grateful that there was grass growing inside. After painfully laying down on the soft cool grass I let myself rest there, seeing the moon out full and bright. Once again exhaustion overcame me as I let it take me into unconsciousness lulling myself in a dream filled sleep.

_-Dreamscape-_

_I can see myself clearly happy as the very small hatchling I was prancing around having fun with the other hatchlings and sometimes being mischievous for I would hide and listen to some of the conversations the females would talk about. Some that I'm too young to hear and I wouldn't understand either until I was older. I was 4 summers old at the time and couldn't wait until I was 5 summers. __I can see my parents clearly just like the same majestic Furies we are from 11 summers ago. My father Shadowclaw leaving the nest to go hunt for our family while my mother Nightingale watched me and the other hatchlings play safely in the open meadow. Me tackling another hatchling from another family as I successfully pinned him down to the ground. I sat on top of him tall as a hatchling could and puffed out my chest looking down at him playfully. _

_::I Win:: I said as the male hatchling whined below me. ::Aww come on no fair I wasn't looking:: I just looked at him smugly jumping off him. ::Life isn't fair:: I replied back just deciding to have a bit more fun I pounced on another hatchlings back hearing him drop on the ground with a small 'oof'. This one is a brother of the other hatchling I suppose seeing him help the other one up. Hearing my mother call for me I went bounding over to my mom. ::Yes mama?:: My mother suddenly grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and then place me down in between her forepaws. ::Time for you to get cleaned up little one:: I tried to get away from my mother licking me everywhere but she just grabbed me again and put me down on the same spot as before. ::Mooom!:: I whined. I heard giggling and tried to turn my attention to the laughing but my mothers tongue licked around my small head. I could barely see out of the corner of my eyes the hatchling brothers I pounced on laughing at me. I groaned in exasperation giving up and let my mother continue to groom me. :Ohhh this is so embarrassing: I thought to myself with a pout. _

_Mom finally finished giving me my 'bath' and shooed me away to go play, I pouted while I walked through the meadow sulking with my hurt pride. I saw a flower in front of me so I just swat at it to vent out my frustrations on it then to make me feel a bit better I blew a small fireball at it. I watched as it burned and crackled from my flame before what was left of it was smoke and ash. :Why am I the only hatchling from my mothers brood?: It's true I was the only egg my mother laid usually it would be 2 to 4 eggs in a brood but for some reason I was the only one. My father was hoping I would be a large male for it but was surprised to have me instead, they both still love me no matter what happened. But I didn't disappoint him when my parents noticed I was a bit larger than the regular female hatchling should be and my father ws quite proud of that for I would always hear him boasting about how I would be the best out of the rest of the females.  
_

_I may be a bit bigger but that doesn't mean I was slow, sluggish, or stupid. I was quite the opposite though... haha I even remembered when I cleverly stole a fish from right under one of the adult furies snout. I couldn't stop laughing when he was frantically looking for the culprit screaming out furiously and in the end he gave the nearest fury a small swipe on the snout for good measure. But I remembered when the elder came to visit our nest she looked down at me as if I was some kind of shiny stone or something. I looked back to my parents wanting answers but I could see their stares silently telling me to stay and wait as I could see the anticipation in their eyes back to the elder. I looked back at her feeling a bit nervous until she spoke softly with age in her voice. ::This one is very special in many ways for she will unite two feuding clans and live a bright and happy life in the future:: and with that she gave a nod before flying off. _

_I looked back to my parents in question to what happened just now wondering what just happened. ::Mama what was the old lady talking about?:: My mother just looked at me happily and nuzzled me and that was all the answer I needed after that for I never questioned it again. I was still at the meadow sulking not feeling like playing with the others anymore, I looked up to see my mother talking with another. I was curious about what they were talking about but then a strange but pretty bug fluttered into my sight. I was amazed at this strange creature so I tried to catch it but the darn thing was fast and evaded my claws. I stared at it as it flew to the forest and decided to follow it in the forest. I kept chasing it around and sometimes it would land on a flower or two before flying off for I would try to pounce on it. __I saw the elusive bug land on a rock so I stalked towards it and when I was close enough I pounced. I looked below my paws to see it gone so I looked up and saw the bug flitter in the air as if taunting me, I was about to fly after it but then I heard my mothers call off in the distance. _

_I gave the bug a goodbye as I bounded out of the forest and to where my mother was. ::Yes mama?:: I was hoping she wasn't going to give me another bath but instead I felt my mothers paw on my back a bit forcefully and forced me on the ground pinned. I tried to squirm out but her paw was held firm on me. After a while I just gave up and let myself slump on the grass in defeat with a whimper, my mother let me go and gave me a hard scolding not looking happy at all. ::I told you not to go in the forest you know it's dangerous in there you could have been killed:: Her eyes soften after that and nuzzled me gently. :: I just don't want to lose you my little one you know how much me and your father loves you. We just want you to be safe:: I sat up feeling myself about to cry. ::I'm sorry mama I'm sorry I didn't listen... I'm sorry:: My mom just licked my snout affectionately. ::It's ok my little one at least you are safe now. No go play with the rest:: _

_My mother nudged me softly to where the others were so I bounded to them. I played with the others for a while until we were forced to go home due to hunger. After a couple of goodbyes I climbed on my mothers' head and we both flew back to our home. We reached the entrance of our home with me on top of my mother's head and when she landed not a few seconds later father lands as well with a dead deer in his claws. ::Daddy!:: I jumped off my mother's head and ran to my father happy he was home. ::hello there my little one how was your day:: He said to me with a chuckle. I just gave a happy look to him in reply and taking that answer he looked to mom. ::I see you got a fine catch today Shadowclaw:: My mother noted and my small stomach rumbled in hunger as I pleaded my father with big round eyes. Looking at me he just gave a small laugh and nodded to me. With a happy squeal I jumped on the dead carcass and tore at the tough skin and fur with my tiny fangs attempting to get at the delicious meat. It was a yummy meal we had together as I lied down curled beside my mother happy and warm with a full belly unknown to me that this would be the last night I would spend with my parents._

* * *

_It was a beautiful morning outside with the birds singing their songs and the trees blowing softly with the wind and the small yellow flowers dancing in harmony from the meadow. All of us hatchlings that were about to become of 5 summers of age lined up side by side as I was being the last at the line with every Fury present there. Today was the day, today was when I would acquire my own name, my own Identity for I can see the many hatchlings as they were trying to suppress their joy and the parents beaming in pride for their younglings. The elders appeared and sat proudly in front of us for everyone seemed to stay quiet. ::Welcome everyone to our summer naming ceremony. For each and every hatchling that stands before us have proven themselves to each and every one of us for they are capable to survive the harshest of winters and dryest of summers and here they will be given a name solely dependent of their personalities and strengths:: One of the elders spoke proudly listening to the happy roars and keening of the clan. He waited until it silenced before continuing to speak. ::Young ones please walk forward:: _

_All the now 5 summers old hatchlings walked eagerly to the elders before sitting back down on the soft grass upon the elders orders. The elders looked on at every face and posture from the hatchlings sitting in line before the three stood and walked to the beginning of the line. I was at the end of the line being that my parents wanted me there for some reason or another but of which I didn't complain. Taking a guess there was about 17 to 21 of us unnamed hatchlings here for this ceremony as I waited for my time to be given a meaningful name to me. I can faintly hear the roars of the waves from the sea behind me and the summer's morning sun beaming warmly on my back for I looked on to the elders giving a small speech to the individual hatchling about their attributes before receiving their name that gives a meaning about them. I looked back to see my parents happy and prideful faces looking up at me and I felt myself as if exploding in joy knowing I made my mother and father proud of me. _

_It gave me renewed assurance for I turned my attention back to the elders determined to give them a good impression of me. For they were just two hatchlings away from my chance to be given an identity. For some reason the small breeze began to slightly pick up randomly but I just ignored that fact seeing that the hatchling was just named and trying to suppress his joy as best he could. The three elders gave an approving nod before walking and then sitting in front of me. I felt my heart race just looking at them from their criticizing stares before the one elder in the middle spoke. ::you young one are very special. For I can see that you are very courageous and strong in will of yourself. Clever and strong. But yet mischievous and daring. I can see in your older years you will be very difficult to impress from the others but yet you look for someone who can understand you. For all three of us have decided a name for you and from now on you will live to proudly hold this name for the rest of your life for you will be called-:: _

_But before he could say anymore, the sun was suddenly blotched out from the sky by a giant dark shadow. This was confusing for all of us looked up to see an outline of something flying towards us and it was somewhat big for I can hear the murmurs from everyone else questioning this. But as the outline came closer it became ever bigger before I knew what it was a ominous roar was heard from it for it was bone chilling scary. And that's when I was clear to see what it was as if some ugly creature rose from hell itself... and it was terrifying. All of us began to run to our respective families with fear in our eyes for there was an army of dragons flying beside it, and like a swarm of bees they started to attack us. I was snatched by my mother as she flew us away to the safety of the caves with others for the fathers and others battled the oncoming onslaught of dragons. But before we were out of view from it all I saw with horror my father skewered by a volley of spikes jutting from his back with blood gushing out from his wounds as his lifeless body landed on the ground. ::**FATHER!**:: I wailed and thrashed attempting to escape from my mothers hold on me to get to my father. _

_But what felt like eternity I gave up going limp from exhaustion and sadness. ::There is nothing we can do little one, all we can do for now is hiding to safety and hope for the best:: My mother spoke when she placed me on top of her head. I just silently sobbed for my father's death for behind us I can faintly hear the deathly roar of that thing behind us. We found a cave far away to settle in the night where mother caught us some food even though I was hungry I didn't touch my meal for sadness took me. I can see the same thing from my mother as she laid there staring blankly at the cold cave walls. We didn't say a thing that night but slept through a restless night. I woke up screaming for my father, wailing as I saw again and again his death in horrifying ways as I curled up on myself in fear before feeling my mothers soft and warm snout nudge me. I looked up with teary eyes to my mother and saw she was just the same as me, I would assume she had a similar nightmare as mine last night. I picked up my aching body off the cave floor and climbed up on her head wanting nothing but to forget that dream for she understood right away and tried to give me comfort through soft words._

_We both flew back to our home or what would be left of it and what we saw was even more horrifying. Everything was destroyed along with dead and mangled bodies I even almost hurled what was left of the contents in my belly for I saw the tail of what I assumed was a hatchling sticking out of a strangled nightmares mouth. For I can smell burning flesh and death everywhere. I tried to look away but I couldn't when all I saw was the line of burned and mangled dead bodies of furies and other dragons laid sprawled everywhere. I almost fainted from the sight and would have possibly fell off my mother's head to my death if she didn't use her ear to push me away from the scene. ::I'm sorry you had to see that little one... We should have never came back here:: she whispered sadly. Banking right she made her way to the forest to think of what to do now I jumped off her head and just sat there not thinking of anything but the carnage that took place where I called home before I heard a loud snap off to our left in the forest. My mother grabbed me about to take off to the other direction before a bird like screech resounded ahead of us. She decided to run with me in her maw the other way but another roar was heard there too. _

_Realizing we were surrounded my mother looked around frantically and saw a hollowed out tree with a hole in the middle. Still in her hold she placed me in the hole and gave me a saddened look. ::Stay safe my little one for I'll be back for you:: She whispered before running off. I knew better than to scream out to my mother and follow here but stayed in the hole listening intently for I can hear many different roars and screeches echo in the forest. I stayed silent for the only sounds I can hear was my own breathing and my racing heartbeat for the roars became silent again. ::Mother?:: I called out until a dragon with a big head and spikes sticking out of the back of its' head and a large horn appeared in front of me. I wailed in terror as the dragon looked at me with slited yellow eyes as if deciding to eat me or roast me. Deciding to eat me it opened its ugly mouth to show the rows of nasty looking needle like teeth. Before I could close my eyes not wanting to see my own death it seemed to stop for a second before painfully grabbing me by the scruff of my neck with its mouth._

_And with that it did a running start before taking off into the sky ignoring the branches slapping it and me. The dragon seemed obvious to the world around it for sometimes I would yelp in pain from its' teeth piercing into my skin when it would make a sudden turn or move its' head carelessly. I knew it was pointless to resist the nadder for I just curled up on myself sobbing quietly to myself not even knowing if my mother is dead or not. I don't even know how long we been flying as if the sun itself stilled in one spot of the sky but I didn't care. I knew as soon we landed the nadder would eat me or worse use me for some kind of sick game... I didn't care. I can see an island with a giant mountain sticking upwards high in the sky and I swear I saw some strange nest of creatures below when we passed by it and back out to sea again. _

_When the island was out of view I looked up to the sky in which the sun would be but all I saw was only the stars and the moon out in the night sky. We must have flown for a good while because the nadder seems like it could pass out at any moment but it seemed it didn't care at all. A bit more of flying and I can faintly see a cloud of gray mist approaching us and it gave me a creepy feeling about this. I looked up to the nadder and yet again it seemed careless to where it was going as if it was being controlled by an outside force. Suddenly the dragon dived making me cry out in pain from the grip its' teeth had on my neck. It turned and swiveled in random directions through the fog and sea stacks that passed dangerously by before it all cleared up for a volcano like mountain to stand in front of us for I can now hear some sort of buzzing coming out of the mountain._

_I yelped in pain when it made a sharp turn to the right and flew into some sort of opening in the wall and exited out into a chasm of sorts with the many different types of dragons laying all around the place not even moving at all. The nadder landed roughly and dropped me carelessly not even responding to my pained cries when I hit the unforgiving floor. I tried to lick the wound on my neck the best I could before I turned my attention to the dragon that brought me here. ::Wh- Why am I here?:: It seemed to not even give me the slightest response to my question but look ahead into what I now noticed was a pit in the middle of the volcano. ::Why did you bring me here!:: I cried out to it once again but was answered but not by the dragon. ::That is for me to decide on that:: Said a very gravely voice from inside the pit, for even the voice itself sent a chill down my spine in fear. _

_Then the cave started to vibrate and I looked down to see a giant head of a thing rise out of the pit and stare at me with 6 pale eyes. I was afraid more afraid than I would ever be, I attempted to get away when the nadder behind me stomped on my tail hindering me in place in fear and pain. ::You were supposed to be dead like the rest of your pathetic species but... I am in need of a distractor for my army and you will be the perfect candidate for that:: It seemed to give a bone chilling laugh when it saw my fear and before I knew it something cold was intruding into my mind and body. The nadder released me when I started to squirm on the floor uncontrollably as if something else was taking over my body. ::Please make it stop...What are you doooiiinnngg tooo mmeee-:: I Lost control to everything I ever knew when my body moved on its own to lie down uncomfortably on the stone floor and there was nothing I could do but watch._

_::Don't worry I'll make sure you don't escape and waste yourself to silly things. Besides when did I ever say you will be in control of yourself when it's easier for me to do it:: I tried to give one last attempt to cry out in help but nothing came out but only my anguished cries within my mind as I lost hope in life. I saw myself do the same thing everyday lie down in the same spot hours on end and eat very little as I saw the other dragon around me leave and afterwards return with food in their claws to feed that thing down there. As I grew older I learned to accept my fate to be used as a puppet for this things evil deeds and when I was around 10 summers old that's when I first joined the ranks of dragons to pillage a nearby island for food. And the first time I saw with no control as my body made its' way to a tower of sorts and blast it apart in pieces._

_I now knew what the things reason was to use me for as I was perfect to not be seen by the creatures that inhabit this island which they are named humans or :vikings: just to take their livestock and feed it to the queen. While I watch the pitiful humans fight us off in vain to protect what's theirs from us and all I did was watch... watch as my body moves in to destroy another tower. I could tell the queen isn't that well at aiming for my shots would sometime nick a target but it would hit none the less. Around my 6th summer or should I say winter in slavery it would be the same as every day but then I would see myself stand and fly down lower to a what I saw is a nesting pit. Even though it mentally gave me the creeps to what the queen wanted to do with me I suddenly found out when I felt my tail rise up and lay on my back. I was creeped as well as confused to why until a sudden heavy weight was applied on my back and I could barely see out of my peripheral vision a nightmares snout above my head and I could smell it was a male._

_It daunted to me that the queen wanted to try and possibly make a crossbreed just for her army as the nightmare mounted me and placed it's tail on my closed slit. Felling the nightmares wet semen slick on my back and down to my slit attempting to seed me I shivered by the thought of it but realization hit me that this was winter and I involuntary laughed at the futile attempt to what the queen was doing as we furies mate during the summer cycles not the winter. And plus also that my innocence is like a barrier between the nightmares' seed and my womb. :Either this queen is stupid or she doesn't know a clue about us and our mating seasons: So I mentally relaxed as I let the queen have her way with my body knowing full well I won't be birthing anything for the wretched monster. And if I'm correct then the queen must also be in heat as well for I can smell her pungent mating scent everywhere and it would have made me hurl if she still wasn't in control of my body._

_But every week is the same thing go out, raid a human settlement, pillage their food, bring back food for the queen, feed queen, then eat remains, afterwards lay down and wait till she decides to raid the next village, and the cycle goes on. It's been the same thing every week for the last 4 winters... I mean summers.. remember your not a winter dragon like these things are. So yea It's been 4 summers of the same thing and 4 failed attempts at mating with my body with the other dragons the queen would use... but I'm guessing she gave up thinking that I would never give birth to any kind of offspring at all. I'm starting to forget what my childhood life is, and nearly forgot who and what my parents were. I guess being controlled by a parasitic monster can make you forget everything about yourself and life.  
_

_Tonight was another raid on the village of Berk and it's pretty much the usual raid that I see every month I come to this specific settlement for these humans are really determined to fend us off from taking their hard-earned food. I felt really sorry for them seeing them fight us off I even saw a Nadder skewer another human through the chest with its spikes. I mentally cringed at that thought remembering when my father died from that same predicament but I brushed it off from my mind not wanting to remember that dreadful memory. I can see my body begin its' attack on the catapult where the leader was maned on and with a blast of blue flame it hit the middle of the tower while I pulled up as to not be seen. The tower still stood so the queen directed me to attack the tower again and with another fireball it hit the support structure below and the tower began to collapse. _

_The human leader screamed out asuming to jump off for he did just that while the others followed behind him before the tower could have the chance to crush them. I can still tell even from years of using me the queen is still not as accurate as I would expect because the first shot just hit more to the left of the target before the second shot hit more to the right. I flew around up high for a bit more before she decided to attack another tower out of boredom. When my body started its decent I vaguely noticed a human on top of a cliff edge with some kind of weapon or something, I wasn't sure what for but maybe it was to control the tower that was soon to be destroyed. I could tell the queen was obvious to the humans presence or ignored the viking because I saw myself release another fireball at the tower before pulling up._

_Before she had the chance to do anything else I heard a whooshing sound hurling at me and suddenly something forcefully closed my wings together and everything else was filled with pain. I mentally panicked noticing land rushing towards me at a break neck speed and thats when I felt something strange too, It was like a chain was released from my mind. And from that I noticed I had full control over myself once again, I should have been excited and happy that I am once again free. But seeing the trees closer and faster I could only give a agonizing roar when my body began its painful decent to land. I felt every branch brutally slap against my now abused body and I gave a howling shriek when I felt burning pain course through my tail. I never had the chance to see anything else when my body painfully connected to a tree trunk and I knew no more._

* * *

-Night Fury-

I awoke with a cry feeling the pain around my body numb and my eye sight start to clear. I looked around to see I was still in the cove and not in the volcano where that thing was. It took me some time for me to realize I was finally free from the queens control. I saw it was the beginning of morning, letting out a happy sigh I rested my head back down on the soft comforting grass. I'll leave this cove and fly far away from here as possible, but in the meantime I'm just going to rest and relax knowing that nothing else is finally in the way of my freedom. I just can feel it.

* * *

**Well there you go guys I hope you like this bit where we go into her life and there was a reason for the name ceremony and I kinda noticed there was a lot of time skips but I had to do that...I think. Well hope you like it and don't forget to vote on the poll that I'll put up for this story. Later Human readers. ^v^**

**Night Fire**


	3. Dragon Traning and Evaluation Sessions

**Hello to all of you human readers :D I'm really grateful for those that Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story for it really helps boost my morale to keep writing this story. And thing is I'm only able to keep writing this during school and that means I only get 45 mins per day to write this so this will be updated very slowly as it goes because my 'human' parents took the laptop away from me so I can't do any further work on the chapters I write. And I'm also sorry that I was on spring break and I would have continued writing it but we went to Georgia until Wednsday and on Thursday I contracted the virus and was bed ridden throughout my whole spring break and I missed two days of school too so that put a lot of waiting time on the list very sorry. But even further notice I have a poll updated concerning this story and will only be up for a limited amount of time before it has to be taken down when I reach a specific Chapter, so look it up on my profile and start voting on that. But I guess I'm holding you guys up so here's the third chapter of this story. Enjoy! ^v^**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to repeat this but... I Don't Own HTTYD.**

* * *

-Hiccup-

Waking up with the sun shining blindly on your eyes is not a fun thing or waking up at all but instead just wanting to lay in bed and sleep but at some point you just have to face the world. And I'm no exception to that rule, so with a groan I began to sit up just for my chest to shoot with pain. "Ahhh.. What the!?" I picked up my shirt from myself wondering why my chest is suddenly burning and I kinda regretted doing that because as soon I did just that I felt my shirt pull on my chest as if Ruff and Tuff glued my shirt on me again and it really hurt. I could only groan in pain from the action I did upon myself and looked down on my chest and what I saw shocked and surprised me. There were 5 distinct puncture wounds on my chest with tiny drops of blood oozing from the wound, I knew it was from a dragon but how did I even get those? I mean it wasn't there last night or my dad would have questioned how I have 5 little holes on my chest when I was pretty much naked that night. Heck how didn't I even notice it last night or even why I didn't hurt either till now.

I just had to force myself from remembering what happened that fateful day with the thought of that Night Fury ummm... how do you say it... oh yea violating me. But enough of that for my head is starting to hurt from thinking too much and the fact I have dragon training today to go to... Ohh Shit! I didn't even realize how late I was to my first day to dragon training and almost fell on the floor when I jumped off the bed with my still groggily self not even still fully awake. I put back on my now slightly blood stained shirt when I left the house as to not raise suspicion to why I had a wound of a dragon paw print on my chest I made my way to the outhouse. I was quite grateful that there was no one there today or even that I didn't bump into anyone or trip at all. So with a quick cleaning which it hurt because I had to scrub my wound and a clean change of cloths I had to go fetch the axe that my dad gave to me and also bandage myself so that it doesn't bleed through my shirt again or bleed at all for that matter I ran as fast and as unclumsily as I could to the kill ring.

I just noticed half way that I forgot to grab something to eat because my stomach started to act up with a small growl. 'Uggg why does everything have to be so complicated?' I thought in disbelief. I still had to be careful because I was holding a pretty heavy and pretty sharp weapon and one slip up can be very bad. Plus it isn't helping that there are others staring at me questionably with an axe in hand and running through the village to get to the arena. No is it surprising that some will suddenly run out of my way for that matter, heh I don't blame them because I'm enough trouble for them but giving me a weapon would mean dire consequences to anyone near me for that matter if I tripped and the axe would randomly fly a certain direction that could lop someones limb off if they were close enough. But after running for a good while and the stupid heavy thing slowing me down too I finally made it to the ring where I can see Gobber and the other trainees lined up at the entrance of the gate.

I stopped for a bit to try to catch my breath before I went inside and looked like I just ran around the island twice. "**Welcome to Dragon Training!**" I heard Gobber announce loudly as he opened up the gate for the other to make their way inside, Deciding I had enough of a break from my running I walked in behind a few paces from the others as to not attract attention to myself as long as possible. I can see them look around in awe in the ring seeing the twin with a malicious grin on their faces and Snotlout with a grin walking around like he owned the place. Fishlegs looked a bit nervous about the whole thing and I can understand why so but Astrid... Ohh beautiful Astrid she seemed the only one that looks like to be taking this seriously unlike the others and that's what makes her more viking like then the rest of us. "I'm hoping for some serious burns." I heard Tuffnut speak and his sister also pipped in with his seemingly crazy thoughts. "Yea I'm hopping for some mauling like on my lower back." Uhhh are they really serious about that? "Yea it's no fun if you get a scar out of it."

I heard Astrid question to them and I just had to answer to that with a sarcastic retort. "Right no kidding... pain love it." 'Stupid Stupid Stupid.' They all seemed to notice my presence when the group looked at me then a few gave me disgusted scowls seeing I was to join them all. "Oh great who let him in." Tuffnut question to no one in peculiar. "**Lets get started!**" Gobber bellowed right behind me and I thought I would lose my ears from his yelling alone. "Te teen tha does best will have te honor o killing their first dragon n front of te entire village." Gobber gestured with a twisting motion with his hook attachment when he said the word kill and I slightly shuddered at the thought of it alone. "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or..." Snotlout teased at me while the twins chuckled. "Can I transfer in the class with the cool Vikings" Tuffnut announced and Snotlout being Hard headed and Stupid laughed at that and Ruffnut laughed as well with her brother.

The words alone seemed to destroy my already down mood so I just looked down at the floor walking to the group when Gobber placed a supposed comforting arm around my tiny shoulders. "naa don' worry about it ye small n weak so tha makes ye less of a target, they see e as sick or insane an go for te more Viking like tings instead." Gobber Spoke reassuringly as possible to me and joked at the last part as well. But I had quite the opposite instead but left it quiet about it and so he guided me to the end of the group right by Fishlegs and then proceeded to start his lesson. "**Behind thes door are jus' a few of the many species ye will learn ta fight.**" I looked to my left to see Fishlegs face suddenly smile in anticipation. "Te Deadly Nadder." Gobber began to name as he walked beside said cage holding the dragon as the doors shook. "Armor 16 Speed 8" Fishlegs said in excitement. "Te Hideous Zippleback..." Gobber Continued. "11 stealth times 2" Fishlegs continued. "Te Monstrous Nightmare..." Gobber emphasized by the doors strong and sporadic movements. "Fire power 15" Fishlegs kept ranting albeit annoyingly now.

"Te Terrible Terror..." Gobber moved where what looked like a tiny door was attached to the bottom of the bigger doors cage. "Attack 8 Venom 12" I'm nearly having enough of this. "**Will ye stop that!**" Gobber bellowed at Fishlegs clearly annoyed by the younger boys rants. "And... Te Gronckle..." Gobber placed his good hand on the lever when it opens the cage of said dragons door looking expectant. "Jaw strength 8" Muttered Fishlegs to me. And that's when I saw a clearly panicked Snotlout stand forward with his mace at hand. "Woo woo wait aren't you going to teach us first?" I just had to mentally laugh at the thought of a scared Snotlout and as for Gobber he seemed to have the same mind set as me for he had a big grin on his face and I knew what he was about to do. "I believe on learning on da job."

Gobber proclaimed and he easily pulled down on the lever, the lock disengaging and a now mad dragon barging out the doors of its cage. It was hurling dead right for us and we just barely had enough time to get out of the way from being crushed against the wall by the heavy dragon. It seemed slightly dazed by the hit from the wall but scurried back up and ate a small pile of rocks nearby. Gobber began his lecture. "**Quick what's da first ting ya going ta need.**" "A doctor!" I randomly blurted out. "Plus 5 speed?" I heard Fishlegs ramble out. I just had to roll my eyes at that statement. "A Shield." Astrid corrected with the right answer already making her way to the pile of shields scattered around. "Right Shields go!" Gobber Ordered and the rest of us made our way to grab a shield. "**Yur most important piece o equipment is ya shield, If ya have ta make a choice between a sword or a shield...**" Gobber must have saw me struggling to pick up my shield so he picked it up, thrusted it on my chest and I had barely enough time to grab it before he shoved me out into the mock battlefield again. "**...Take da Shield.**"

I then notice the twin fight and bicker to have a shield that had a skull with flames painted on it. "Get your hands off my shield." Tuffnut bickered. "There's like a million shields." Ruffnut retorted. "Take that one it has flowers on it girls like flowers." Tuffnut pointed on the floor. And Ruffnut was able to bang her brother head with the shield. "Opps now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut mocked. They kept fighting over the same shield obvious the the raging Gronckle buzzing right at them and it blasted a lava slug and smacked dead center into the shield making it blast into pieces and the twins spinning and tumbling on the floor in a daze. "**Ruff, Tuff ya out**" Gobber yelled out while both of them tried to pick up their dizzy bodies off the floor with a simultaneous 'What'. "**Those Shields ar good for another thin... Noise, make lot o it to throw of a dragons aim.**" Gobber continued his lecture. The rest of us circled above the hovering dragon while we clanged our weapons on the metal spike of our shields. I could tell it was confused by the way it was shaking its head around. After Snotlout was almost bitten in half by the Gronckle we broke off and Gobber spoke again.

"**Al Dragons hav' a limited number o shots. How many does a Gronckle hav'.**" "Five?" Snotlout Guessed but I saw Fishlegs raise his shielded hand up in the air with excitement. "No Six." Fishlegs called out with Gobber smiling. "**Correct six, tha's one for each o ya.**" Fishlegs seemed to mumble something unknown to him that the Gronkle was aiming right for him. It shot off another lava slug at Fishlegs raised Shield and his shield shattered to pieces when the slug hit it and Fishlegs crying out in slight pain and surprise. "**Fishlegs Out.**" He seemed to scream and run to the sidelines where the twins sat watching glumly seeming to miss being in the chaos. Well just for my convenience I was hiding behind the weapons rack just for cover with my shield in front of my small body wanting nothing to do with any of this. Gobber seemed to notice me and scream out at me to get out there, I felt a bit reluctant but I just sucked it up and crawled out of my hiding spot. Only for me to yelp in surprise and hide right back behind it when a slug hit the wall at my left just a foot or two away from me.

After a small moment I came out of my hiding spot and walked in the middle of the arena seeing the Gronckle lazily buzz around. I caught a glimpse of the rest of the group that was still in and saw Snotlout next to Astrid and I could clearly hear him flirting with her. "Hey so I'm moving in my parents basement, and was wondering if you want to come over and work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout tried to hit on her obviously but Astrid only ignored him and rolled away as soon the Gronckle shot a slug right for Snotlouts' shield and shattering it in pieces while at the same he gave a startled pained cry and was thrown back into the floor. I just notice Astrid roll over to my left and I just couldn't contain myself and let out a little joke to the situation making the mistake of looking away from the loose and still dangerous dragon. "So I guess it's just you and me." "No just you." She replied back and I was caught off guard while she suddenly rolled away from me and looking at where the dragon last was I was able to bring up my shield in time before a lava slug connected onto my shield.

Interestingly three things happened at the same time, one the slug painfully ripped the shield out of my grasp and the second my shield must have been angled enough where it ricochet of the shield and smack into the upper portion of the wall the third...OH SHIT! I saw my shield roll away from me and I ran after it with the Gronckle right behind my heels. "**One Shot left.**" Gobber announced but I didn't care about that and just concentrated on getting the shield back. Seeing the Gronckle very close to me I saw the shield roll away from me and I just decided to run for my life with Gobber screaming out my name in alarm. No where else to go I was cornered into a wall with the Gronckle in my face and a million thing went through my mind at the same time. Deciding to end my life I charged up its last shot but before it could shot a hook grasped at the dragons jaw and yanked it back just in time for the dragon to shot the last shot at the wall right next to me by mere inches.

I felt my heart race when I noticed Gobber wrestling with the Gronckle. "And tha's six. Go back to bed ye over grown sausage." Gobber ranted while struggling a bit before was successful into locking it back in its confines once more. "Ye'll get another chance don' ya worry." He must have told the dragon while locking the mechanism in place, he then looked to the group of panting students from the hectic lesson being drained from the adrenalin leaving their systems. But Astrid seemed to be only barely out of breath still keeping her composure, and Gobber looked to have closed the lesson by giving one last lecture by looking at me. "And always remember dragons will always... always go for da kill." He grabbed my arm and hoisted me off the floor for me to stand again and with that they all left the arena to do what they always do. But as for me Gobbers last statement got me thinking when I looked back to the scorched wall where the last blast hit and I shuddered at the thought of that thing hitting point blank at me.

What Gobbers last statement said got me really thinking and decided to visit a specific place again, I mentally shuddered though not wanting to experience the same thing to what happened yesterday but I just had to find an answer to what and why It did those things to me and why it spared me. I grabbed my axe and walked out of the arena thinking of that Night Fury from the other day. I must have been lost in my thoughts because when I looked up I was standing right at the front door of my house, I just shook my head and sighed opening the door and entering in my home. I dropped the axe down on the floor with a clank not even caring about it... heck I don't even care about this whole dragon training and wished I was never there in the first place. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and just plopped down on it content that I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone or anything at the moment.

**Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.** Well I spoke too soon about that so I begrudgingly picked myself off the bed and made my way down stairs to the door wondering who would want to speak to me at this time of day. As soon I grabbed the handle and opened the door I gave a peeved stare to who ever would want to bother me. "What?" I said to the person and that person that was standing right at my door was none other then... Astrid... I stumbled a bit caught off guard by this sudden realization and berated myself mentally how stupid I must have been in front of her. She seemed to be unfazed by my small outburst seeing that she was leaning on one of the supports cleaning her fingernails I suppose and by her posture she couldn't care less about me, obviously I'm the runt of the village... the walking disaster who would want to hang around me. "Gobber wants you at the Great Hall for our evaluation session at dinner time." And with that she just left without another word. I just stood there not knowing what else to say I mean Astrid was at my doorstep and because of my stupid outburst I lost the chance to converse with her.

When she was out of eyesight I just closed the door in frustration and proceeded to bang my head against the wall. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" I mean how much more stupid can I be I mean I just blew my chance to talk to Astrid...ALONE! I just sighed and sat on the wooded floors not even of thinking of anything but what I stupidly did in front of Astrid. I picked myself off the floor and decided to put that aside, the damage was done and there was nothing I could do to reverse that. I bet right now the gods must be laughing at me, I know they hate me I just know that. I went back up in my room and picked up my journal and charcoal pencil because there were other things I could do right now and one of those is searching for a certain black dragon. I walked out the back door looking around that no one saw me or was going to follow me into the forest, when I saw it was safe sprinted into the tree lines of the forest and disappeared form view of the village.

Well the walk there was a bit uneventful because of the million questions running through my head. 'What the hel am I doing. Why am I even looking for the dragon. Do I even want to find the dragon. What if it decides to kill me or worse...' I shuddered at that small incident that happened a day ago not even wanting to think of what it...no she did I mean I was sexually molested by a dragon...By a Night Fury for crying out loud. I mean these things don't even happen everyday or even ever. It has ever happened and yet I wanted to know why it did that... 'Did the dragon have a motive for doing it?' Before I new it I was back at the spot where I last encountered the Fury well I must have subconsciously walked back over here while I was lost in though. I mentally berated myself about that because I have a small habit for that. But then one question was swirling in front of my head while I picked up one of the weighted bola rocks in my hand. '_Dragons always go for da kill_' I heard Gobber mentally say within my mind and yet it left me very confused.

"So why didn't you?" I asked myself. I put down the rock and decided to explore further walking to where the dragon last went, there was a small drop so I jumped down and continued on. There was a small arc of rock of sorts ahead and when I went through it I just gaped at the sight of what was in view. I was a cove that looked to be 200 knots in length and 170 knots in with and the drop seemed to be at least 40 knots deep. There was a lake on the right side with a waterfall gushing into it and on the left was a cave of sorts in a tangle of rocks and tree roots with a large tree growing out of it. The grass was full and green here being untouched by everything. all in all it was very beautiful. 'But no dragon in sight.' "Well this was stupid." I grumbled to myself knowing I just possibly flew away back to the nest and would be back by the next raid.

I was just about to leave when a glint caught my attention, I looked down to see a few scattered black rocks on the ground. So I picked one up and was astounded that It was actually a scale rather then a rock. It was smooth and soft and felt like rose petals and it seemed to glint a vibrant Black, to violet and an dark blue from the reflection it gave. I tried to bend it expecting it to bend very easily or break but was surprised that it was very strong and didn't bend at all. I was about to leave with the scale but then suddenly a black figure appeared out of no where startling me while I backed up a bit. What I saw made me excited and yet afraid at the same time for it was the same dragon from before. But it confused me when It was scaling the rock wall of the cove while frantically flapping its large wings. It seemed to slip off and crashed onto the grass of the cove, I calmed my beating heart seeing as the fury didn't detect my presence and yet I was excited because the dragon was actually here.

I saw a rock outcrop and jumped onto that almost slipping while I pulled out my journal and opened to a blank page. I looked at the dragon closely and then started to draw the head, body, wings, tail and the fins on them. When I looked up from my drawing I saw the Fury blast a fireball on the ground for which I assume was frustration. I was confused very confused, here a perfectly healthy dragon stayed there not even leaving. "Why don't you just fly away." I mumbled to myself. I then noticed the tail on the dragon once more but when I saw one tailfin on it I looked back to my drawing and rubbed off the left tailfin. I looked back up and watched as the dragon jumped off the ground and Strongly flapped her wings, thinking it my fly away by now but instead it seemed to painfully crash right near the edge of the pond waters.

It seemed to sigh in defeat like it was giving up but then the water near the dragon rippled which caught the Furys' attention, the dragon stood up slightly and watched the fish before lunging its' head in the water several times but came out empty. It must be very hungry and watched from my perch as it once again gave a defeated sigh and plop on the ground. I just watched in wonder at the dragons behavior and didn't even notice my pencil roll off my fingers, but when it did I tried to grab it but I came short and winced as it made clacking noises down the cove walls. Once again it caught the dragons attention but at where the noise came from. The dragon saw my pencil roll down the wall and looked up to where I was, when it saw me I sucked in a breath sharply in fear thinking it would try to get at be or blast at me but it didn't.

The dragon seemed to stare at me... curiously? I kept staring at it not even blinking or looking away, and the dragon cocked its' head a bit and I had to admit it looked kind of cute... Wait... Did I think it was cute?!... I shook my head in exasperation trying to get those thoughts out of my mind. 'Cmon Hiccup it's a mindless fire-breathing thing that kills anything it sees and it's not supposed to be cute.' But the actions from yesterday said otherwise and when I looked up to the sky I saw it was almost dawn and I panicked remembering I had to get to the great hall for our evaluation session today. I must have slightly startled the dragon by my outburst for it stood up and began to back up slowly as if in caution.

I really had no time for this so I stood up but being careful as to not agitate it further and climbed up the outcropping to the exit. When I was clear I let out a breath of relief from my encounter today and walked back to my village. As for the gods they must really hate me because it started to rain when I got to my village so it forced me to run for the hall, I struggled to open the door due to my size but got it open none the less. I closed the door behind me and saw Gobber and the others there already having begun the evaluation without me. "Ok so wher did Astrid go wrong." They all seemed to not notice my presence so I started walking to the tables where the others were. "I mistimed my somersault dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid admitted but Snotlout being well...Snotlout tried to flirt with her again. "No it was fine, It was soo Astrid." Astrid gave Snotlout a glare and Gobber interjected. "She's right ya have ta be tough on yerselves." Gobber must have now notice I was here and pointed right to me.

"Wher did Hiccup go wrong." Everyone but Fishlegs and Astrid must have been happy to mock and jeer at me. "He showed up." Tuff said and Ruff followed behind her brother. "He didn't get eaten." I just ignored them all always going through the same thing everyday so it wasn't new to me. "He's never where he should be." Astrid pointed out to everyone. I admit that comment really stung. I just sat across the table from the groups and I see Gobber slapping the twins upside the head while he walked to the end of the table and pull out a leather bound book from his vest. He took his arm with the book and swiped the stuff that was once on the table onto the floor then dropped the book on the cleared spot. "Te dragon manual, everything we know of every dragon we know." Gobber stated while staring intently at the group.

Thunder rolled outside in the distance and almost everyone looked up to the ceiling. "Hmm, no Dragon attacks tenight. Study up." Gobber ordered then limped off out back to his home I suppose. Almost every teen on the table looked incredulous at the idea. "What you mean read!?" Tuffs' dagger dropped on the table while he was balancing it handle up. "While were still alive!" Ruff stated along. Ugg great here comes Snotlout too with his nonsense. "Why no just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about." Snotlout banged on the table thinking that was better. I see Fishlegs become excited all of a sudden. "ooo ooo I've read it like 7 times, there's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and and there's this other dragon that buries itself for like a week-"

Snotlout was just glaring at Fishlegs and the twins just looked outright bored because Tuffnut interrupted him by a shut up hand Gesture. "Yea there was a fucking chance I was going to read that-" "But now..." Ruffnut finished for him. Snotlout stood up proudly from his seat walking to the large wooden doors of the Great hall. "You guys go read while I go kill stuff." The twins must have liked the idea of that and shoved each other while they follow Snotlout like a lost puppy, Fishlegs just follows them anyways still blabbering Dragon stuff to no one in particular. Once again I see Astrid ALONE and I make my chance to at least talk to her. "So I guess we'll... uhh share." I tried to start but she seemed to stand up and push the book my way.

"Read it." She said walking away from me. I try to talk to her again to no avail. "Oh ok soo I guess I will see you-" The door slams right behind her ending any possibility of any kind of conversation. "Tomorrow." I just finish anyways frustrated that again I lost my chance to talk to her. I sigh and look down at the book, deciding I would read it when no one was around, privately wanting more information from a specific breed. "I guess I'll finish my dinner then while I wait." And so that's what I did taking small bites from my chicken leg and bread and would time from time down the stuff with a drink of water from my mug. By the time the last person left the hall for home I got up from my finished meal and carried a couple candles for me to see to read because the fire pit in the middle of the hall died away so it was dark inside.

"Ok lets see what we have here." I opened the old dusty book to the reference page. "Ok Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." I turned the next page to what looked like a water dragon Fishlegs was talking about. "Scauldron, Sprays scalding hot water at it's victims. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." 'Well something that I'm not looking for.' I thought. I turned the next page to a dragon which looked like it was blowing out air from its huge mouth instead. "Thunderdrum, when startled the Thunderdrum can produce a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, Kill on sight." I shuddered at the sight of a Vikings head being blasted off his body from the dragon. I turned the pages just skimming through them only seeing the same thing on every dragon.

"Extremely dangerous, Extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." I ended up on the last page of the book finally finding what I was looking for. "Night Fury." Suddenly thunder resounded close to the doors and I jumped startled by the sound and see the doors open slightly eerily, just brushing it off as just something stupid I looked back to the page of my intended search. I saw the page mostly blank save for a few sparse words and the kill on sight order not even there but different instead. "Size: Unknown, Speed: unknown... The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, never engage this dragon. Your only chance is Hide and pray that it does not find you." I mulled over this find for a while but I was disappointed that there wasn't much more to say about this dragon.

But I did pull out my journal and opened it to the page of the roughly drawn Fury and drop it on top of the book. I really didn't have much to use to help me and my predicament but I needed more information about this dragon. "Maybe I'll ask Gobber tomorrow at the Arena, he might know more about this." Making up my mind I put away my journal, close the book, and blow out the candles before leaving for home even though it was clearly raining out there I had to brave it if I ever wanted any sleep. So with that I ran out into the pouring freezing rain and quickly make it into my house without tripping much, luckily my house being close to the Great hall so it wasn't much to go.

After drying myself and putting a new change of clothing I went upstairs to my room and set into my bed. I pull the covers over me and blow out the candles but before I could go to sleep I still had that small question nagging behind my head. 'Why did it even let me go if it was that dangerous, even more why did it even rape me?' I just push the thought away, hopefully by tomorrow that would shed some light to my predicaments.


	4. Of Nadders And Night Furies

**Well everyone,** **here is the next chapter of the story and hope you guys like the last chapter even though it took so long to upload. Reason for this while I'm typing I have a fever and ammonia infection at the base of my lower right lung. So that's why right now but as for the story it seems to be going good so far at the moment and hope that everyone likes it and I'm hoping you guys can leave a nice review for me on how this story is going so far. And don't forget the poll I have up on my profile concerning this story and really would like people to vote in it. And now let us continue on since I'm boring all of you with my dragyness ^v^**

* * *

-Night Fury-

Gosh these days won't get any better for me would it, for some reason I can't fly out of this forsaken hel of a prison of a cove and I'm hungry too. :If only mother and father was alive right now, I really miss them: I just slumped on the cool morning grass tired after another unsuccessful attempt to fly out and into freedom. I tell you fate has pretty strange ways to get at you if you're not careful, because it really is out for me I can tell you that for sure. Being me I put out all of my frustrations with a fireball at a unsuspecting target and that being a boulder. Seeing it explode into many pieces from my power I felt a bit better but still knew I was stuck and had no food. The fish in the pond is too quick for me and I've never fished or hunted before so that became an even nearly impossible task.

But I have to do something around hear or else I think boredom would overtake me, even though I don't think I have that many options at all except maybe sleep, destroy some more boulders- :Which I think would be a terrible idea in possibility a viking might hear me and see whats going on and also destroying possible hiding spots too: -or go swimming... Naaaa. Great not much to do at all but I find it interesting that little viking boy I had fun with came back. And I thought he would stay as far away from me as possible to what I did to him, mmmh I do admit it was really nice feeling and wished he was here again.

I suddenly shook my head from the thought. :A bit too eager are you?: But what really interest me about his appearance is the fact that he didn't attack me at all or run away and possibly get his village onto me. Instead he sat there just staring at me curiously while I did the same and he only left without startling me. I wonder if he'll be back again and if he does then I'll be ready the next time he comes back, I'll make sure of that. But first off to rid of myself of this annoying scratch on my tail.

* * *

-Hiccup-

"you know there was nothing on the book about Night Furies, is there another book? A sequel? Or maybe a little Night Fury Pamphlet?" And that's how my day in Dragon Training started. Me waking up, getting out of bed, and readying myself for another day of hel how much better could this day be? More surprising is when all of us trainees see Gobber at the entrance of the kill ring with a assembled maze inside it. I got to know how he does that, so with us inside he releases the dragon of the day with us in it and Gobber yet again outside of the kill ring leaning on the bars. 'Seriously how does he do that?' But enough of that because at that last second I asked my question to him a jet stream of fire hits right on the head of my axe thus melting it and the wall behind it as well.

"Woah?!" I looked up to see what I recognize was a Deadly Nadder. "Focus Hiccup ye'r not even tryin" I run away from the Nadder and take a right turn before another left as to attempt to lose it. **"Today is all abou ATTACK!. Nadders are quick and light on their feet, yer job is to be quicker and lighter." **The Nadder must have found Fishlegs and went for him because I could clearly hear him screaming. "I'm beginning to question your teaching methods!" I could clearly hear him say. And I look up to see Gobber seem like he could care less. **"Look fer its blind spot every dragon has it. Find it, Hide in it, and** **STRIKE!" **I could clearly see in front of me the Nadder facing away from me and the Twins directly in front of the Nadder. Surprisingly it isn't attacking them so they must have found its blind spot.

"Ugg do you ever bathe." I heard Ruffnut say from behind her brother. "If you don't like it then get your own blind spot." I see Tuffnut shove his Twin, oh great here we go again. "How about I give you one." I see them but heads against each other content to ignore the Nadder that was right in front of them. The Nadder caught their attention with its angry squawking and both of them barely got out of the way from being roasted to death. It went off who knows where so I kept running around the maze in hopes I don't confront it. I saw Gobber above me again and continued where I left off. "Has anyone ever seen a Night Fury?" Gobber seemed to be a bit annoyed by my questioning at this moment. "No one has ever met one and lived te tell the tale, **Now get in there!" **"I know I know but... hypothetically?" I defended. I heard someone silently call my name and I turn around to see Astrid and Snotlout crouched low behind a wall.

She silently gestured to me to get down and so I do and I see her peek to the other side of the wall and quickly pull back. I guess the Nadder is on that side because Astrid gestured to us to follow her and she rolled to the other side of the passage with grace. Snotlout followed behind her with a roll but none too graceful as hers and so when it was my turn I let out a deep breath and rolled. Now the thing is I'm not as heavy as Snotlout nor as strong as Astrid and so my momentum was cut short by my heavy shield catching on the floor of the arena and stopping my roll. And thus I was on my back right in the middle of the pathway and in plain sight of the Nadder. And also the noise it caused caught the dragons attention and proceeded to snap me in half which I barely got out of the way from which I only ended up with a slightly torn vest.

I turned around to another corner and it seemed to give up on chasing me which I gave a sigh of relief and realize I was right above Gobber again. I could clearly hear Astrid and Snotlout against the Nadder because I could barely hear Snotlouts voice and then the thunk of a weapon against the wooden walls no doubt he threw his mace at the dragon and clearly missed because of its mock squawking. Second later I could clearly hear the tell tale signs of it blasting fire at them and later chasing them around. By that time I was back to questioning Gobber about Night Furies and he clearly seemed to ignore my questioning by now. "Has anyone ever seen one napping?" "Hiccup!" Gobbers voice as well as Astrids screaming must have made me turn around only to see her on top of the toppling wall with a angry dragon in tow. She jumped and all I could last see was dust everywhere and a strange warm pressure on top of me.

The dust cloud quickly settled and I noticed Astrid on top of me in a tangle of limbs and I bet my yaks milk I was furiously blushing by now. "ooooo Love on the battlefield." "She could do better." I saw the twins hiding behind a destroyed wall watching the scene and I was wondering where they were all this time. "Um uh let me... uh" I tried to detangle ourselves but Astrid did it herself and stood above me and I noticed her Axe buried in my shield and I wouldn't want to know where that thing would have hit if I didn't have a shield on me. But then suddenly I could hear a piece of a wall being pushed forcefully away and Astrid and I could clearly see the dragon standing back up and looking around again for it escaped prey.

She grabbed the handle of her Axe hurriedly and started to tug at it with no success so she planted a boot on my chest right where the claw marks were and pulled harder in which I gave a startled but pained yelp. I could hear the Nadder getting closer to us now and with one final tug in which she pushed off with her foot on my face her Axe came off me free along with my shield still stuck on it and with a yell she swung her Axe right in the face of the Nadder destroying the shield in the process of the hit. I could see the Nadder clearly in pain limp away before collapsing on the floor of the ring in a heap of spikes and scales.

**"Well done Astrid."** I didn't have time for anything else because Astrid turned to face me with an Axe pointed at me with a piece of the shield still stuck to it. "Is this some joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side your on." and with those final words she left the arena with everyone else following behind her. That must have snapped a cord in me when she said that and with one final decision I left the arena for another purpose. I'm going to see that Night Fury again.

* * *

-Night Fury-

**:In the name of mother Dragoness. What happened to my Tail!:** I was just about to lick away this annoying itch on my tail and only to a nightmarish realization my left tailfin is clearly gone. My beautiful tailfin is gone, without it I can't fly and if I can't fly then I can't get out of here and if I can't get out of here... OH GODS! I lost all hope in this revelation all my hopes and freedom to flying away from this accursed place is swiped cleanly from my mind. What am I to do! Ohhhhh my life is destroyed, taken away from me but how? What am I supposed to do if I can't even fly, I'm nothing without my flight I might even not consider myself as a fearsome dragon any longer but as a over sized lizard. I just curled up on myself just to let the horrible truth overcome me. ::Dragons don't cry... Dragons don't cry:: I muttered to myself just to the brink of doing just that.

***Thunk*** The noise suddenly broke me out of my reverie and searched for the noise and right near a cluster of boulders I see a... Fish on the ground? :What is a fish... a dead fish for that matter doing on the ground of my cove?: Yes I finally accepted my prison as my resting place when I die so why not as well make the last of my days alive peaceful. I was just about to stand and see where this fish came from and also because I'm quite hungry until everything seemed to click into place. :He's here. The human boy is Here!: Quickly I looked around for somewhere to hide and right near the cluster of boulders there was a small little outcropping near it. I bounded as quickly as possible to it without being seen, I jumped on top of it and hid behind it as best I could and it was just in time too.

I could see him appearing near the boulders, possibly there's an opening between those two boulders and I didn't see it and I could see that he was right behind some colorful round looking piece of wood. It was quite amusing when he caught the piece of pointless wood in between the boulders clearly making it stuck while he attempted to pry it free, even when he crawled under it and tug at it from the other side did he give up the endeavor. He went up to the fish and picked it up while he made his way deeper into my home. That's when the smell of that fish he was holding wafted into my nose and it smelled delicious and it smelled freshly caught as well. He must have been looking for me so I decided to make my presence known to him and also because of my starving stomach screaming for nourishment.

I came out of my hiding spot and started to loudly scale the rocks down to the ground. I've seem to successfully caught his attention because while I made my way down I watched warily the human stiffen straight while hugging the fish to his small chest. When I gracefully bounded to the side giving myself more space to move around if necessary I watched him closely not trusting him the least in fear he might try to suddenly attack me. But looking at his posture and the way he was now stretching his forearm to me with the fish I thought otherwise. I slowly crawled closer to him intent to take the fish from him and while I tilted my head to the side as to easily grab it I saw a small glint shine from his side inside his brownish second skin. I instantly knew what it was and pulled back quickly into a defensive stance ready to pounce if he tried to attack me.

:Why that little deceiving thing!: I had my claws fully unsheathed with my fangs bared into a snarl and his reaction was instantaneous, he pulled back the fish to his chest and he took his free paw and move aside his brown second skin to reveal the little iron claw he had the last time I saw him with it. He attempted to grab for it but a snarl made him think otherwise as he backed up from my menacing self. He seems to be a bit stupid because he reached for it again, I was about to pounce right at him but I saw that he used his paw digits to grab it and slowly pull it out non-threateningly. What surprised me a bit is when he dropped it to the ground but I still didn't trust him so I gestured with my head to the direction of the lake. ::Get rid of it::

As if he understood what he said he picked it up and balanced the iron claw with his hind leg and with a flick it flew and plopped into the water of the lake. I watched it for a bit making sure that it couldn't be retrieved easily and with mild surprise I sat on my haunches with wide curious eyes at him. :He would disarm himself even though I could kill him easily? Very strange Viking after all: I then approached him carefully seeing as he doesn't have any other iron claws on him I opened my mouth wide to him so he could feed me the fish which was in both of his paws at this moment. He seems to hesitate for a moment because he just spoke in his strange but easily translatable language.

"Hmm Toothless I thought you had-" I just lost my patience with him just then because in a blink of an eye I unsheathed my fangs from my gums and snatch the fish away from him. I seem to startle him quite well but ignoring him I just concentrated on the delicious morsel that I was just consuming. Mmmmh it even felt nice when I felt it go down my throat and into my stomach but I knew it wasn't enough to satiate my hunger. "teeth." I just realized that I wasn't alone and I turned my attention back to the boy. I wondered if he had anymore on himself so I started to advance on him and it was interesting when he backed away from me tripping on himself and then corner himself against a small boulder.

I was just inches away from his face sniffing him a bit wondering if he had anymore for me. "Umm uh I-I don't have anymore." Well that's a bummer but then looking at him briefly I just realized how scrawny he was I mean doesn't his village feed him? He should eat something to put some muscles on those bones of his but what could he eat if there isn't any food around here... ohhh where are my manners! I just stared for a bit at nothing concentrating on myself before my eyes slightly rolled to the back of my head and I felt my stomach contract and I started to upchuck the fish that I just ate. When it reached into the back of my throat I opened my maw wide and coughed out the tail end of the fish into his lap.

He gave a strange expression I couldn't understand so I just pushed that aside for the time being, I then sat straight up on my haunches and stared expectantly at the boy waiting for him to eat. He just stared at me which I could tell he felt awkward and hesitant and I thought he was just lost so I was going to encourage him. I looked down to the half eaten fish in his paws and then back up to him letting him know that he could eat it, he looked down to the fish and back up to me in mild surprise and sighed which I didn't know was exasperation or relief. He brought it up to his face and I could hear him bite into it and at that I perked up happy that he was finally eating.

He nodded to me seemingly happy about it and he outstretched his forearms with the fish held in them back to me but he didn't swallow. Again I think he was either lost or just scared on eating the food that I gave him so I encouraged him further by a gesture of me swallowing something. I guess he understood because he looked mildly surprised and tried to swallow it down but I saw that it was coming back up and I thought if the bite he took was too big for him but he just took a forepaw to his mouth and he finally swallowed it. I licked my muzzle wondering if he liked it and he bared his teeth at me but I noticed it wasn't threatening but as if he was...Happy.

Wanting to try this myself I kinda found it difficult trying to curl my muzzle upwards knowing I never done anything like this before which it felt a bit weird to me and I think I mimicked his smile right because he looked curious suddenly and it encouraged me further into doing this which felt really exotic in a way. I watched as he placed down the fish he and I ate earlier and stand up, he then started to reach out to me with a forepaw and it really unnerved me not wanting to be touched by him and I showed my discomfort by dropping my 'Happy' expression and I bared my fangs at him. His reaction was instant for which he pulled back his forepaw to himself and giving me a slightly startled expression, not wanting to bother with him anymore I glided away from him which I could doubt what I'm doing is actually flying by my unbalanced control in the air and crashed onto the dirt away from him.

I shook myself off the dirt and began to blast a controlled stream of fire onto the grass in a circle making a nice ashbed for me to comfortably sleep on which I was kneading to release more heat. Feeling content of my work I laid down on it feeling the comforting warmth spread all over my body and placed my head down wanting to take a nap. I remembered my mother showing this little trick to me when I was younger and remembering this brought a painful pang to my heart but then I heard a chirp sound above me so I picked up my head to looks for the source and I see a little bird perched on its nest knowing that there was possibly eggs in them and that was the mother. I watched as the bird flew away to do what it does to survive and seeing it fly made me feel a bit jealous for I have that want to fly again and free from the unforgiving world which I know will never happen as long I'm grounded which I will be for the rest of my life.

I suddenly see a small red tuff of fur at the bottom of my peripheral vision and when I looked down I saw the Viking boy sat cross-legged which I thought it looked uncomfortable in my view and was facing towards me. I gave an annoyed expression with my eyes narrowed and my ears slicked back on my head and I just turned away from him, I raised my rump slightly and repositioned my legs and tail where it was facing him and I brought my tail to my head where my remaining tailfin covered my face from his sights. Now happy that he can't see me and I can't see him I was about to nap before I heard what sounded shuffling noises and it sounded closer and I had a nagging feeling he wanted to try to touch me again. When I picked up my tail I could see his outstretched forepaw retreat to himself and him suddenly standing on his two hind legs and quickly walk away awkwardly.

Uggg I realized I won't be able to sleep on the ground peacefully without him trying to touch me so with an exasperated groan I stood up and walked the opposite way where the boy was. I saw a pretty good-sized tree with a thick and long branch stick out and I decided this would be decent enough to sleep on without being disturbed by any touching Vikings. I jumped and climbed up the tree easily and jumped right onto the branch where I curled my tail around it and I let myself drop off the branch in which I was hanging upside down and I was pretty high up from the ground which I felt happy about and then I just closed my eyes and let unconsciousness take me.

* * *

-Cove-

It was near late afternoon with the sun giving off a red hue in the sky and around anything it could touch upon. There were two inhabitants currently occupying the cove each doing something else from the other one was a human or more precisely a Viking teen siting on a rock with a stick in hand drawing on the dirt by himself and off on the other side of the cove was a dragon or a Night Fury hanging upside down on a thick branch supported by its tail sleeping the afternoon away. It was a while later when the Fury rouse from its slumber opening its eyes and looking around the cove in curiosity until the dragons eyes fell on the boy sitting on the rock alone with his back facing the dragon.

The dragon curious started to walk silently towards the boy wondering what he was doing while him unaware of the dragons presence until he saw a shadow loom over him and a small huff of air he knew the Fury was right behind him watching his movements. He pretended to not know the dragon was behind him and continued what he was doing drawing lines and small shapes in the dirt while the dragon watched intently and with growing interest the Vikings moving hand. When the boy finished with the eyes of the drawing it pictured the head of a docile Night Fury and the dragon piquet sudden interest with the drawing seeing as it looked like herself.

Wanting to do the same the dragon stood up on hind legs and walked a bit awkwardly to a tree sapling where the Fury bite on the bark of the tree and snapped it from the base. She started to drag the tip of the sapling on the ground and walk around in random lines and circles with the small tree firmly in her jaws while the boy watched the dragon with growing surprise and curiosity at the dragons mimicking actions. The Fury kept moving around with the tree sapling dragging across the dirt as if in a dance of sorts and there was a occasion where the top of the tree would lightly smack the boy on the back of his head. He thought of the dragons actions as cute and watched the dragon drag the tree sapling to the other side before stopping and dropping the tree on the floor.

The dragon looked at the haphazard drawing she created and felt pleased with her work happy that she actually enjoyed it also like if it was a game. The boy also was astounded at what the dragon attempted to do and wondering how it looked he began to walk to get a better view of the picture the dragon drew. What he didn't count on was him accidentally stepping on a line on the dragons drawing and the dragon instantly growled at the boy which made him stop and wince in which he looked down and saw his foot on one of the dragons lines. He picked up his foot off the line and the dragons behavior instantly changed from snarling at him to wide eyed and docile.

The Viking being curious placed his foot back down on the line and like the last time the dragon began to growl at him. He picked up his foot and the Furies expression was back to being docile again. He placed his foot down on the line once more and the dragon snarled at him again and moved her foreleg down on the ground in a peeved manner. He lifted his foot off the line in which the dragons behavior was docile once again and the boy placed his foot down again but this time over the line to gauge the dragons reaction in which her behavior still held that calm expression and to which the boy gave a closed mouth smile to the dragon watching him.

He began to move around the Furies drawing being careful to not step on any of the lines and the dragon watching him began to think this as another game and watched with wide and curious eyes the Viking teen make his way over the lines on her picture and noticed as well in which the boy sees unnoticed that he moves ever closer and closer to the dragon because he also seems to be enjoying himself in avoiding the line and when he moved over the line he felt a huff of hot air blow onto the back of his neck. He turned around to be face to muzzle with the dragon in front of him just a foot away from each other and he felt compelled to once again to try to touch the dragon that sits in front of him.

He slowly stretches a hand to the dragons nose but the dragon still feeling uncomfortable with this turned her head slightly away from the approaching hand and growls lowly to show her discomfort. The boy pulls back his hand and the dragon stops growling but doesn't turn away and fly off this time and not wanting to lose this chance makes a strong decision. He looks down to the ground away from the dragon view and stretches his hand once more to the dragon, the fury watching this action watches the slowly approaching hand with wide eyes and in which it only stops inches away from her. The Fury realizes that the Viking boy has given her his full trust and her decision in the matter where the dragon thinks for a moment before making her choice and places her muzzle on the boys warm palm.

The viking teen flinched from the contact surprised that the dragon actually trusted him and allowed herself to be touched and it surprised him more that the dragons scales felt smooth, warm, and soft to the touch instead of being cold and rough that he would thought it would be. He looked up to stare at the dragon and what he saw is the dragon calm and... at peace. The moment which was in reality seconds felt like eternity for the two but every good moment must come to an end at some point and the dragon was the first to break away. The dragon opened her eyes staring at the boy for a moment until with a shake of her head the Fury glided away. The teen watched the dragon glide to the other side of the cove as if pondering on what happened but the boy looked back down to his still intact hand astonished to what just happened and he decided to leave the dragon alone for the day and go home.

* * *

-Hiccup-

There were a lot of things going through my mind at the moment, one of them being I was actually able to touch the Night Fury without being bitten or killed which I thought was the best experience. And a second thought was Astrid came up to me... again and told me to be at the North guard tower before sunset for some kind of cook out meeting. And the third I lost my chance to talk to Astrid alone...AGAIN! Wow the Gods really do hate me that much do they. I mean twice no actually three times I had the chance to be with Astrid alone and I blow the chance every time I'm with her. "Well at least I had something good come out of this day today... exception for me eating raw half eaten fish for that matter." I kept on walking home wanting at least some rest before nightfall which seems it might come very soon maybe an hours time.

It took me a while to get to my house, it being at the highest point in Berk again exception for the Great Hall and when I do get there my legs are already tired and feel like they might give out at any moment. I open the door to my home and let myself inside before closing it and slowly make my way upstairs to my room wanting nothing but a nice little nap. When I reach the my room I slowly make my way to the bed on the far corner of the room and plop myself down on the mattress. I felt a numb sensation on my chest and I almost forgot to check on the wounds the Fury gave me when we first met and strangely it reminded me of that embarrassing encounter during that meeting.

But I forced it out of my mind that memory telling myself that what was in the past stays in the past and let myself get comfortable ignoring the slight numb feeling in my chest which I would take care of later and let myself fall into the peaceful slumbers of sleep.

* * *

***Thump Thump Thump* **"mhhp" I woke up slightly groggily to the sounds of something banging below who is it I don't know but it's annoying as hel. ***Bang... Thud*** "Hmm wha? who?! what!" I woke with a start when the door downstairs banged opened to again I don't know who but being with a village full of Vikings it's a normal thing to do. "Hey useless are you in here?" I felt all feeling of sleep vanish away from me in an instant and filled with wakefulness knowing who was now inside my home. "Useless are you in here because you're wanted at the North tower and if it was me you wouldn't even be in here." Oh gods why did Snotlout have to be in my house! And I can hear various things being moved and dropped on the floor obviously Snotlout looking around my home and that's when I heard his loud footsteps come up the stairs.

'Come on come on think where can I hide oh Gods I'm dead if he gets at me.' I looked around finding nowhere else to go and when I thought I would be done for there comes a second voice echoing outside. "Snotlout if he isn't there then forget about it." Oh thank the gods above. "Well how is useless supposed to know when to come Astrid if he can't remember things himself." "Snotlout get out of the house and lets go. Were not responsible if he comes or not." Now that kinda hurt a bit but I'm used to this kind of stuff all the time but this coming from Astrid is something new to me though. While my heart was a bit in pain my brain let out a sigh of relief when I heard Snotlout walk back down stairs and I can hear him slam the door shut letting me know that he left and I was safe from harm.

I was wondering why they even came into my house until I looked out my window to see the north watchtower with a fire set aflame in the middle and that's when I put two and two together... Damn it! I immediately looked out my window to see if Snotlout and Astrid left and I could barely see them walking in the direction where the tower is. I felt like not even going there at all for the fact I won't even be acknowledged or even welcomed there but Gobber wanted everyone at this meeting and that included me. I moved away from my window and I barely remembered to replace my old bandage so I took off my fur vest and shirt to reveal the bandage I wrapped around my tiny chest.

I began to remove it and when it was finally off I looked at the healing wounds from the first encounter which the Night Fury gave me and that reminded me of something... what to name her. I didn't know what to name the Fury and I think it would be a good thing to name her instead of calling her Night Fury or dragon all the time. But I don't have that much time for that so I put my full attention to the wounds on my chest... well they didn't look that bad just a few tiny scabs where the puncture wounds were last been at. And luckily it doesn't seem to be infected either -Which I'm grateful for because I don't know much in treating infections and I really don't want the healer to question where I got these wounds- so I just cleaned around the scabs careful not to touch them much and wrap a new bandage on them.

Satisfied with my work I then picked up my shirt and vest and clothed myself with them and looking back I could faintly smell what I presume was the half eaten raw fish on my pants where the dragon happily hurled on. Ok now I really need to find a good name for her because now it's getting really annoying to me calling her a dragon in my own mind. But that would have to be for later which I reminded myself again for the second time and not wasting another second I made my way downstairs and what I saw when I reached the bottom steps did not surprise me the least. It looked like someone set loose a bunch of wild terrors in here and wrecked the house, there was toppled chairs and various other things strewn everywhere on the floor which I could tell Snotlout took great pleasure in doing so.

I put a mental note in my head to clean all of this later when I get back home but knowing I'm late and not wanting to be even more so I walked past by the various small obstacles, opened the front door and closed it when I was outside. A cold breeze blew by and I shivered slightly now walking quickly to the tower where I knew there will be a fireplace where I could get warm from the chilling cold. I could see the tower and a bright light in the center of it and a few shadows which I knew immediately they already started which made me walk faster. I was walking up the circular bridge which was connected with the tower to and when I reached the top I notice everyone stopped what they were doing and stare at me one of them with malice which was Snotlout.

After a few second of being stared down everyone except for Gobber turned back to what they were doing and Gobber motioned to a seat nearby him which I took hesitantly because I would be sitting next to my cousin. I did my best to ignore him picking out a small fish out of the basket of food next to the fire I also pick up a skewer from the piles off them leaning on the basket of food and stuck my fish onto it and put it over the fire. I let it set there which I just now heard that Gobber was in the middle of a life story of his which I've heard soo many times so I just lost interest in it.

'An with one twist he swallowed it whole an I saw da look on his face. I was delicious! He must ave passed de word because it wasn' another month until another one took my leg." Gobber finished dramatically pointing to his peg leg while everyone else including Astrid gasped in wonder. I merely rolled my eye while I went back to watching my fish cook over the fire listening to the others opinions of the story which Fishlegs went first. "Isn't it weird to have your hand inside a dragon like your mind was still in control of it." Fishlegs smacked both of his chicken legs together which I don't even know of why while he continued and with Snotlout glaring at him all the while. "You could have killed it in the inside by crushing his heart or something."

Well it wasn't as so bad as an idea though but Snotlout just had to be dramatic by just taking it on at his other chicken leg. "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot, I'll chop off all the legs of every dragon I fight... with my face." Oh Thor and I'm cousins with him?! someone please help me. "nh hm no no it's da wings and de tail ya really want if it can' fly then it can' get away. A downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon." Gobbers words really caught my attention quite violently and looking back in the past the Night Fury can't fly without a missing tailfin, so I was going to do something about it. I was going to make her fly again.

"Alright I'm off te bed. You should be too because we get to de big boy slowly and surely making your yer ways to de Monstrous Nightmare but who will hav de honor of killing it." I silently stood up placing my cooked fish on the seat I took and started to trot down the steps zoning out from the conversation above me and only on one thing alone. When I reached the bottom I started a brisk run to the forge which took little time to get to not wasting any time I grabbed my smithing apron put it on and went to the back of my private workplace that Gobber had given to me. I opened my journal to the page of the drawn Night Fury I did on the first time I encountered the dragon in the cove, took my charcoal pencil and redrew the left tailfin that I smeared off and began to think of a prosthetic I could make but this is going to take some time to draw out.

I took out a large piece of velum and placed it on my work table while I was thinking. I did have a pretty good idea on how big the right tailfin was and its' shape so I started out on the frame of the fin and how it would be able to flex and operate just like the real one. I also had to think of the weight of the apparatus and how it could affect on how she would be able to fly again. So I had to make the rods just thin but strong enough to hold the weight of the prosthetic and stress from flight. I looked carefully on how the joints would be made, placed and how it would function for the fin and finally what type of skin to put on it which would be proper for it.

I decided on leather knowing it's light but strong enough to hold from the stress of flight and with a few final details on the blueprint I then went to work. I grabbed the velum blueprint walking out of my workspace and out into the forge where I placed it on a work desk. I walked outside in the back where the coals were left and grabbing a basket full of them I dragged it back inside and near the bellows. Knowing I wasn't the strongest person I grabbed an armful of coals and threw them inside and kept doing the same until the basket was empty of coals and the bellows ready for use. We keep a pair of flint stones close to the bellows for beneficial purposes and seeing them I grabbed it and lit up the fresh coals as well as lighting up the used ones again.

It took some time for all of them to burn nicely before I started to pump fresh oxygen just for it to burn faster using the fan connected on the bellows and after some time it was ready for use. I started to scrounge around the forge grabbing broken and unused material that I needed and the first was a bent sword which would be the main rod for the frame. There were some rods that were too thin for regular swords but would be great for the secondary rods that would be used to keep the fin open or closed. I placed the sword -without the handle of course- into the top of the bellows along with the rods and within a few minutes they were hot enough to be reshaped.

I grabbed the heated blade first with a pair of tongs placing it on the anvil while banging on the edges with my hammer trying to flatten out the sharp edges carefully and later on dipping it in a bucket of cold water to cool it down before having to reheat it to retain its now current shape. After a while with it I now had the main rod of the frame complete lying idly on the blueprint making sure it the measurements were correct. I then started on the secondary rods of the frame which is much easier to complete because I didn't have to beat out any sharp edges but only on one end of it where the joint would be connected. When I finished with those I grabbed a shield that was missing a hand grip and pulled out the nails on it that held the metal plate on the front of it with a pair of smaller tongs.

I then also reheat those in the bellows before pulling them out and banged out the points making them into small metal balls which would be used to connect and hold the joints. I measured their weight being mindful on how heavy the prosthetic would be and happy that they were balanced I then took them and gently banged them into the joints that would hold the Primary and secondary rods together. I tested out the swivels making sure they don't tighten up suddenly or feel stuck. satisfied that I finally finished the frame within a short time I went to a work table that had the leather displayed. Try my best to look back on how the original tailfin looked I grabbed a charcoal pencil and began to draw along the leather which took some time to do because I also had to make the correct measurements on the skin. When I was done drawing out the design I grabbed a cutting tool and started to trace the sharp end along the black line being mindful not to cut too hard or I might slip and either ruin the leather or hurt myself.

When that was finally finished I took the finished piece and placed it on another stripe of fresh leather and used the cut out piece to make a exact replica off the second. Cutting out on the outside edges until I was finished with it and carefully picked both of them up watching to see that they won't accidentally catch aflame from a stray spark from the bellows nearby. I was almost done and all I had to do now was sow both of the leather pieces together on the frame and add two belt straps on either ends of them. I grabbed one of the pieces and placed it spread out and carefully I grabbed the metal frame and placed it on top of the leather piece and taking a needle and string I sown the leather with the secondary rods together. After that I took the second piece of leather and put it on top of the frame and did the same thing with the first. And finally I started to sow both the outer edges of the leather pieces together around the frame and on the primary rod as well.

Finishing it I opened the prosthetic to test out it's flexibility and finding it acceptable I collapsed the fin looking at the blueprint of it that I stamped on the wall. I've must have taken a good two to three hours making this project and look back to the appendage nestled in my arms I would bet she would love this gift I made for her and I hoped she would. I have to give her a name but I'll think of one when I leave to the cove tomorrow morning but right now I have to take this back in my house and get a good nights sleep before sunrise comes. I also had to clean up the mess I made in the forge which took little time to do because I like to keep my work spaces clean before, during, and after work so the only thing I had to do was douse the fire in the bellows and toss the scraps of leather in the basket to be thrown away or be used for something else.

I picked up the prosthetic, blew out the candles and looked out the front to see if anyone was near. "Well Hiccup it seems the gods are finally giving you a break." I muttered to myself while I silently trotted around the village making sure not to be spotted by any of the watch guards because if I was caught I would be sure they would question what the prosthetic is and what it's for. Running silently through the maze and another close call later I was finally inside my house shutting the door and then slumping on the floor tired after my stealthy feat in the village tonight. I was careful with the prosthetic as I don't want it to bend because I was being careless.

I walked upstairs into my room wanting nothing but sleep but I had to check my wounds again. I placed the prosthetic underneath my bed and took off my vest and shirt checking the bandage around my chest. I held that's for sure so I untied it removing it off me and checked my chest which was well almost gone all there was left was just tiny scabs where the puncture wounds were. And that made me felt better meaning I don't have to wear a bandage around my chest anymore. Feeling relieved that everything seems to make this day that much better I wore a fresh shirt and vest before turning myself to bed to sleep in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Well hey guys...wow that was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote totaling at least 8.2k words for this one :D I bet you readers are happy to have a good chapter to read and I was happy to write this one too and I'm hoping I did some justice for that Forbidden Friendship scene that everyone seems to love to watch. ^v^  
**

**Now that I'm very sorry that I took so long to write this and as for the poll concerning this story I won't be writing until 2 days from now because I'm going to wait until Saturday and see which name would win for 'Toothless' to be named as from now onto the next chapter and there are three names tied for the claim for our favorite Night Fury and these are the names. Toothless, Aria, and Midnight all tied by one vote each. And as I would like for everyone to know there might be a possible LEMON next chapter and reading other stories which were amazingly wrote the lemon scenes will be more... Detailed XD. Love to all of you guys that Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story and to all of the others that read it as it really inspires me to keep on writing to you Humans and Dragons ;D **

**Oh and I would love for a great artist to donate a pic to this story if they feel like it and would love for a Beta to help as well in this... Again thank you everyone for sticking with me on this story.**

**Peace, Night Fire**


End file.
